A CARAZY WORLD!
by Angelfaced DramaQueen
Summary: When Amy's friend Jade whom she met in anger managemt classes comes to stay things will never be the same again!lots of random funan awesome party!sonicxamy, knuxrouge, lots of bashings and intense fluff!
1. introducing JADE!

A/N: I do realise that this fic has been removed in the past, but I have edited this copy extensively and hope that now it complies with the guidelines of the website, my apologises for breaking guidelines in the first place, but I worked really hard on this fic, and made a lot of people laugh-of which were really upset upon discovering the fic's deletion. All I want to do is spread some hummer in this otherwise cruel and depressing world, also I hate to see hard work flushed down the toilet-so here is the edited version of 'A CA-RAZY WORLD!'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic that's not mine to own-however I DO own Jade and any other member of my creation and If anyone uses her or anything else of mine without permission-I _will_ hunt you down and **_sue_** you for everything your worth!

THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE READING THIS FIC:

1. The world is like cartoon network (CN)-all cartoon characters live in harmony together like one HUGE town (don't know what I mean?-look at the adverts for CN!)

2. My own characters live in this world to, as does many more people and things that don't have their own show-yet.

3. Shadow and Rouge live at Chris's house-don't ask why they just do!

4. Jade is slightly crazy-she's based on me and you'll get a proper description later-and DOES NOT LOVE SHADOW but might screw with his mind just for the fun-a bit like Rouge!

5. If you read this you MUST review-or else I'll be very sad… (Puppy eyes to the extreme)

RIGHT-ON WITH THE FIC…

Amy had called an emergency house conference in the dinning room and now with everyone sitting bored around the table she could finally begin.

"Guy's-how do you feel about us getting a new room mate?-just temporarily?"

Everyone was taken aback by this especially Chris "But Amy shouldn't you have asked me-it is my house..."He said meekly.

Shadow interrupted him "fine if you don't want any of us here we'll all just bugger off-come one everyone who_ isn't _Chris!"

Everyone stood up and went to the door-which Chris blocked "no no I'm sorry!-don't go! I have no friend's coz I'm such a wimp!"

Knuckles (who didn't live there but was still regarded as part of the household) smirked "too right"

"CAN EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!" screamed Amy (who was getting fairly pissed off) "My mate Jade need's a place to stay as half her house-including her bedroom was destroyed in a nuclear bombing. We met in our Anger management classes-"

Sonic raised his eyebrows "You go to anger management classes?"

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes "Don't you remember last Christmas?-when I got 27 vouchers for Dr Ami's (Ami from _hi hi puffy Ami yum- _might introduce them later) anger therapy sessions?"

"Wasn't that the year we all woke up 6 days later in hospital?" piped up Rouge.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," sighed Amy getting irritated "she's a good friend of mine, a little homicidal maybe, very devious, doesn't take any crap and taunt's people for fun."

Shadow smirked "Sounds like someone I could get along with."

"Yes, well I said she could stay here; she's looking forward to meeting everyone. And she should be here any second." Said Amy nervously

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Sonic as he darted to the door and led a girl into the room

"This is Jade." Amy introduced happily.

Jade had a large egg shaped head, with long flowing waist length black hair held back with a pink hair band, big round eyes with glasses and ginormus lashes, a small nose and mouth, she wore a light pink short-sleeved top and bell bottom jeans with white runners, small slender figure and a slight sense of insanity about her. (This is what my _fan _character looks like-not me!-though we do resemble...)

Everyone raised their eyebrows to the highest extent (except Amy of course.)

Jade grinned broadly "Amy has told me so much about you-you must be Sonic (shakes Sonics hand) yes, If Amy ever stopped talking about you it would be a sign of the apocalypse"(Knuckles snorted with laughter) "let me see, bright red, big spiked gloves, stubborn I-think-I'm-so-tough-but-really-I'm-not expression yes you must be Knucklehead, err I mean Knuckles."

Knuckles said nothing, but merely grunted to acknowledge his own existence.

Jade went on "Two tailed fox-Tails, sluttish bat. Rouge"

"Watch your mouth little girl if you want to keep it." Snapped Rouge

"Make me…" growled Jade.

A HUMUNGUS FIGHT BROKE OUT!

Jade and Rouge were wrestling to the death on the carpet.

"All that's missing is the mud" though Sonic as he watched, grinning.

With one final blow, Jade knocked out Rouge who was looking worse for wear.

Jade slapped her forehead "I just totally screwed up my first impressions didn't I?"

"No, not really, look could you just wait outside for a second." Said Amy esuriently.

Jade walked out worriedly.

"So guys-what do you think?" asked Amy worriedly

Everyone stared at Rouges unconscious body

"I LIKE HER"

Everyone turned to stare at Shadow.

"_WHAT?"_

So it was Jade was more or less excepted, surprisingly she and Rouge became best of friends and went 'shopping ' regularly, everybody found she had a great sense of cruel hummer and everyone pretty much liked her...especially Shadow.

Jade walked out of Chris's room, wiping the blood off Amy's piko piko hammer-which I barrowed.

Nodding to Shadow who was walking into Chris's room-to kick him several times no doubt.

Squeezing her way passed Sonic and Tails on the staircase (who were very happy about something) she called to Amy who was on the phone "I'll have your hammer back ASAP-I'm nearly finished!"

"No sweat-hey I'm ordered you one on eBay earlier" smiled Amy.

Jade grinned "Cool! Now let's see... (Whips out list)...Froggy, Big, Chris…soon I'll have disposed of everyone in this show that irritates me with their pathetic loserness"

Knuckles stuck his head out from the living room "you mean you killed them all!"

Jade shrugged "Well Froggy and Big-yes, but unfortunately I couldn't kill Chris-he owes Rouge 10 bucks (Amy and Knuckles nod in understanding)-right, who's next...ahh Tanaka!"

"Heey-who else is on that list of yours?" inquired Rouge as she poked her head over Jade's shoulder.

Jade consulted her list "um Tanaka, Chris's grandfather, Ella, Egg man-"

"HEY-YOU CANT KILL EGGMAN!-THAT'S _MY_ JOB!" yelled Sonic indignantly.

Jade put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes "well, someone isn't very_ good_ at his job then is he?"

Sonic blushed- mortified-then ran out the door with no excuse.

Jade laughed fit to burst "hah gawd that guy cracks me up!-right Tanaka!"

Shadow bent over Chris's bloody body-both his knee caps were smashed in

And he was clutching his chest and whimpering-no doubt, he had several broken ribs and some internal bleeding.

Shadow wiped away a tear off his black and red fur "Beautiful..."

Knuckles walked in "what-ja mean beautiful!-Hol-y hell!"

Shadow stood up "yes, her precision was perfect-hitting all main pressure points-yet NOT endangering his life. She's a genius..."

Knuckles raised his eyebrows "who? Jade!-you _like_ Jade!"

Shadow glared at him "Tell anyone and you'll end up worse off that him (point's to Chris who was now twitching)-anyway what about you and Rouge?"

Knuckles shrugged "It's pretty obvious how we feel, but I think our relationship will develop more in this fic"

Shadow wasn't really listening "ya-hua, look I gotta go get my head together-later!"(A/N 'ya-hua' is one of MY lines so hands off!)

Chris whimpered desperately to Knuckles "Help...Me..."

Knuckles grinned and started wailing into his back.

(A/N; ok you've probably gathered that I really don't like Chris-big apologies all round to CHRIS FANS!(If there's any)-no offence meant!)

Later due to Ella's strange disappearance, Tail's was in the kitchen…with the x-tornado…

Rouge walked in "what in the name of all thing's expensive are you DOING!"

Tails blinked at her "making toast..."

"WITH THE X-TORNADO!"

Tails shrugged "I use it to solve _every_ problem-even to find laundry," (A/N true-Tails universal answer to all life's problems…)

Rouge raised one eyelid (ya know the way she does!) "But… Other that trainers and gloves…You're naked!"

Realisation hitting…-hard!

Tails (completely freaked out) "OH MY GAWD-YOUR RIGHT!" (Trying desperately to hid his shame using his two tails) QUIT STARING AT ME!-AAAHH! I CANT BELIVE I'VE BEEN _NAKED_ THIS WHOLE TIME-HEY! SO IS SONIC AND SHADOW-AND _KNUCKLES_!

Rouge blushed.

Tails lost it "SO THAT'S WHY NO ONE EVER METIONED IT BEFORE!-AMY WANTED TO _GOGGLE_ SONIC, PEOPLE WERE TO _AFRAID_ TO SAY IT TO SHADOW-AND _YOU_WANTED_ TO GAWK AT KNUCKLES!_"

Rouge (trying to clam him down) "Stop shouting!"

Tail's squealed as Rouge tried to restrain him "AHH! RAPE! RAPE!-OH GOD NO WONDER I'M SO FED UP! I'VE BEEN MOLESTED MY WHOLE LIFE!"

Jumping into the X-tornado Tails flew off-hopefully to get some much needed psychiatric help… (A/N please mention in your review if this scenario made you laugh!-it made me burst a gut!)

Rouge shook her white bat eared head, took up the phone and ordered many pizzas.

Later-when Jade returned everyone was already tucking into their favourite toppings, the atmosphere was wonderful, everyone was laughing and having a good time, Cream and Cheese were sitting bow legged on the floor around a box of pepperoni slice's, Amy was lovingly feeding Sonic (who didn't really care so long as he was getting food), Shadow was cutting up his pineapple and mushroom with a knife and fork treating it no different to one of Ella's mean cuisine's, Knuckles and Rouge were unwearyingly eating the _same_ triple cheese _Lady and the Tramp_ style.

Jade laughed as she set down Amy's piko piko hammer "HELLO PEOPLE!" she laughed (A/N: yet another one of my actual catch phrases so hand's off!)

"Hey Jade!" said Cream handing her a box of ham and mushroom (A/N: my favey!)

Jade began to devour her pizza and everyone continued with this happy scene.

Rouge and Knuckles lips met, looking into each others eyes they smiled slightly before abruptly jumping apart-_ruining_ the moment and hoping against all hope no one had noticed, they didn't-as everyone was too busy looking at the strangest thing walking into the kitchen.

The little being was wearing an old pair of Chris's swimming trunks (with a whole cut in the back), that reached the creature ankles, one of Chris's t-shirts with the sleeves rolled all the way up and a large red base ball cap.

"Tails?" said Jade uncertainly "Pardon me for asking-but WHAT DA Fk!"

Tails looked up smiling "Now I can walk around town with-out everyone staring at me!"

Everyone stared at him.

Sonic stood up and walked over to his friend "Hey Tails buddy, you're a _two tailed fox_-of course people are gonna stare"

Tails was backing away terrified "Sonic!" he screamed covering his eyes "Get some clothes on for the love of god!-you too Shadow-Knuckles-your all un-descent!"

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other as if to say "_Okay who gave Tails coffee this morning!"_

"Aahhh!" screamed Tails picking up Cream and cheese "These kids-are mentally disturbed-I must wash their eyes out!"

"Hey hold it! Hold it!" yelled Rouge prying a terrified Cream out of Tails grasp.

"Hey buddy what's gotten into you?" asked Sonic stepping closer to him.

Tails roared at the top of his voice "YOU'RE ALL NAKED!"

The room fell silent, everyone stared at Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles who were all dumb founded.

Tails continued pointing at Amy and Rouge who were looking very concerned."AND YOU TWO SICK TWISTED PERVETS NEVER METIONED IT COZ IT WOULD DISTORY YOUR ROUND THE CLOCK PEEP-SHOW!"

Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow stared at each other then burst out laughing "We're not naked!" they laughed "it's just one piece suits that match our fur!"

Tails stopped in his tracks "wwhat?"

Sonic ushered him outta the room "Don't tell me you never found the zip at the back of your neck-"

Jade looked at Rouge "Nice one-I'd told ya it would work."

All eyes were on Jade, "You mean you caused this?" asked Shadow (v. impressed)

Jade grinned "Yep, told Rouge the first chance she got to convince Tails he was naked-I did the same thing to Ash Ketchum (in Pokemon)-he was running around trying to cover Pikacho for 3 hours!"

Everyone bust out laughing and continued to eat their Pizza-until that is Tails walked in –back to his normal –err naked-self. "ROUGE!" he bellowed whipping out one of Shadows bazookas (it's a big gun that fires rockets) "FREAK ME OUT WILL YA!-COME ERE YA BATTY NUTTER!"

Rouge flew out the window, Tails in hot pursuit.

Knuckles looked worriedly after them "Do you think she'll be ok?-not that I care, just Tails is a pretty good shot isn't he?"

Sonic walked in "Yep and right now he could take out his best friend-" realising what he had said Sonic darted out the door-probably to find a good hiding place, Amy ran after him and Knuckles jumped out the window "To make sure Tails doesn't destroy too many buildings!"

Cream jumped up "Cheese! Its time for our favourite show! The demented perverted purple Dinosaur show!" they both ran to the living room.

All that was left in the kitchen were Jade and Shadow.

"Jade" began Shadow uneasily "um, would you go on a walk with me?"

Jade wasn't listening as she was viciously devouring a very elasticy slice of pizza "ya-hua, ye hmm, wotevur grrmm"

Shadow ginned "That-great! look meet me at the porch in half an hour!"

So 30 minutes later on the porch Jade and Shadow set off in the moon light.

Jade skipped along in her usual style while Shadow shifted forward worriedly thinking to himself "I'll tell her-I'll tell her-"

Suddenly Rouge flew out of an ally right in front of them "ahh! Get away from me-I'm telling you it was only a JOKE!"

Tails who was being held down by Knuckles was still waving around his weapon "LET-ME –_GO_ KNUCKLES!"

"NO WAY!YOU NEED TO CHILL!"

Jade and Shadow ignored this seine and continued walking until they reached the bank of a lake surrounded by tree's from which you could see a beautiful island. (The one Sonic brought Hannah to)

Jade sat down on a bench beside a big beech tree "ah, it's so nice here."

Shadow nodded sitting on the bench "Jade, there's something I've been meaning to say to you…"

"Yes?" said Jade her hazel eyes glistening in the moon light.

"I-" Shadow's mouth dried up so inching closer and bracing himself he blurted it out "Jade-I love you!"

Total silence as the penny dropped.

"You-WHAT!" Jade jumped up and backed up quickly to the tree, absolutely terrified "BUT YOU'RE A HEGDHOG-AND IM A A HUMAN!"

Shadow walked closer to her his arms stretched out "We can make it work baby, look at Knuckles and Rouge!"

As if on cue Knuckles and Rouge speed past them with Tails still running in hot pursuit.

Ignoring them, Shadow continued "Please Jade-I've never loved anyone like you before"

"What about Maria!"

Shadow laughed "She was practically my SISTER!-anyway-your power, your strength-your body" he stroked Jades bare arm making her freeze up "Your so wonderfully devious and I have loved you ever scenes you beat the crap out of Rouge-kiss me JADE!"

Shadow closed his eyes and fell against the tree's hard bark as Jade was off like a shot-running so fast she was mistaken several times for Sonic-bursting in the door-up the stairs and into the bathroom closet she locked herself in "_phew_!-never thought I'd have that problem with a _hedge hog_!"

"Huh?" a spiky blue head popped out from under a pile of towels.

"SONIC!" said Jade surprise "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Sonic blushed "Hiding from Tails. And Amy"

Jade raised her eyebrows "Well I can understand why your hiding from Tails-but what did Amy do!"

Sonic blushed crimson "she she, I was hiding under Shadow's bed. And she joined me. And well-"

Jade nodded "Yeah I get ya, Sonic-do you even like Amy?"

Sonic smiled "oh Jade, I love her so much it hurts"

"Then why the constant running away?"

Sonic blushed redder than Knuckles "Well, this is gonna sound stupid, but I'm afraid, afraid in case people think I'm soft, and she's a liability-if Egg man ever susses that I care for her, well that's it."

"Yeah, but you've already saved her several times?"

"Gawd your right-so you think Egg man has figured it out?"

"Duh-he's supposedly a genius-I think you should stop running and embrace this feeling you two share, coz who knows how long you'll have to enjoy life? Some spent their whole lives looking for someone to share it with-don't you want to share yours with Amy?"

Sonic stood up "Holy crap your right!-I'm gonna find Amy and sweep her off her feet!"

Unlocking the door, he turned around "Thanks Jade-wait why are YOU hiding?"

Jade pulled Sonic back into the closet "sshh! Ugh! Shadow thinks he's _in love_ with me!"

Sonic nearly burst an artery laughing "SSSHADOW! Are you serious? Hhahahahahhaha!"

Jade whacked him across the head.

"Yeah, look I know I'm irresistible but I don't do different species! And you guys are all cute-as little animals go-but I DON'T love any of you THAT way-especially Shadow!"

Sonic grinned "well I think you should set him straight-pound it into him if you have to-he'll get the picture, he'll be very pissed off for a while but he'll get over it"

Jade opened the closet door "Thanks Sonic-now you go get Amy and show her how much you care…I'm gonna hide some more."

(A/N sad I know but I want to get Sonicxamy together in this fic too, you know the drill by now (I hope) now get reviewing-whatcha think of Jade? Funny? I know sometimes self inserted Fan Characters in a fic are sometimes crap but please no flames and REVIEW NOW (picks up Amy's piko piko hammer) NOW GET TYPING! )


	2. a whole lotta fluff

DISCLAIMER: see before chapter.

"Well is he gone yet?" asked Rouge as Knuckles peeped out from the tree of which they were hiding (A/N gawd everyone in this fic is hiding at some point-what wimps!)

"Yeah I think he's gone..."

Rouge relaxed back into her usual self "aaah alone at last, eh Knuxie?"

"I told you to stop calling me that" growled Knuckles threateningly "you know I don't like it!"

"Oh?" smiled Rouge edging closer "well maybe you'd prefer this" (kisses him on the cheek)

Knuckles backed away like some terrified insect (A/N slaps forehead this sounds familiar!-the shadow jade thing!-ugh can't I come up with something else!)

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! YOU CA-RAZY BATTY BAT!" He yelled.

Rouge grinned naughtily "I love it when you call me names, sweetie."

Knuckles (though by now blushing crimson) snapped "I've told you a million times-get it through that batty skull of yours-I-DON'T-LIKE-YOU!"

Rouge smiled mock hurt by this comment "well you shouldn't miss-lead a girl so, you creep!"

"I'VE NEVER MISS-LEAD _YOU_ OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER IN ANY WAY!"

Rouge glided up to him "oh yeah?-remember in space colony ark?"

_(A mild flash back where knuckles and rouge fight over the master emerald-rouge falls of platform-knuckles grabs her hand and pulls her to safety-MOMENT OF AAAWW!-Ruined by Rouge yelling at him to 'stop trying to be fresh'-which Knuckles responded by screaming his head of 'YOUR CRAZY!-WHATDA MEAN FRESH!-GAWD TALK ABOUT UNGRATEFUL!'') (_A/N: ok I know that mightn't be the exact wording-but you get the point!

Knuckles grunted folding his arms and turning his head away from Rouge "I was too merciful for my own good!"

"Oh!" said Rouge, getting angry "you really think your little game of hard-to-get is working on me?-well guess again honey, everyone-including me-_knows_ how much you _looonnngg_ for me" stretches out into _very_ sexy pose making all male fanfic readers gawp(A/N: rolls eyes sigh, guys…)

Rouge continued ignoring the wolf whistles "the big-tough-responsible-guardian of the Master Emerald lusting over a JEWEL THIEF, ooh that won't look good- "

She was interrupted by Knuckles punching her hard in the side-knocking her out of the tree.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed.

Rouge picked herself up off the ground dusting her self down "ooh, hit a _nerve_ did I tough guy!" she flew gracefully back up to him, hovering in mid flight she continued her teasing "whatsa matta knuxie? Afwaid Sonic and the others will waf at you?"

Suddenly Knuckles pulled her quickly back into the tree putting his hand over her mouth he motioned to her to be quiet.

Sure enough, from below the tree the unmistakable sound of Tails ranting had returned "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! I'LL GET YOU SOONER OR LATER-YOU HAVE TO COME OUT SOMETIME-YOU'LL NEED TO EAT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! - "

This continued for a while, Knuckles staring down at Tails (who didn't see them) silently like a patient statue, still gagging Rouge who was getting used to being held in his strong muscular arms "not how I pictured it, but this will have to due for now…" she though as she melted into this new found feeling of security and warmth.

Soon Tails drifted away and Knuckles released Rouge from his grip.

"My, my Knuxie-so forceful-"

Knuckles whacked her out of the tree again.

"Humph-I can see you like it ruff!" Rouge grinned.

"Go away..." groaned Knuckles disparately.

"Ah aah!" smiled Rouge as she floated back up (yet again) "not with out a good night kiss"

Knuckles raised his eyebrows "for someone with such _big_ ears you don't hear very well..."

Rouge knelt down beside him "oh pwease Knuxie-just one itty bitty smooch!"

Knuckles blushed so red his blood was in danger of bursting through his cheeks "if I kiss you…will you promise to leave me **_alone_**!"

"Cross my heart and hope to…die" sighed Rouge dramatically (with her fingers crossed behind her back)

"FINE!"

They edged closer, lips meeting they kissed hard, then it softened and became more relaxed-and much more enjoyable, long and lingering-that is until Knuckles realised what he was doing and broke away (completely _demolishing_ the moment)

Rouge pulled away-speechless.

Knuckles looked at her "_WHAT_!"

Rouge-blushing scarlet-"oh ah-nothing, you held up your part of the bargain-see ya Knuxie!"

She flew off at a great speed.

Knuckles touched his lips rubbing off the pink lipstick that smeared them, sighing to himself, he decided to stay in the tree for a little longer and reminisce over Rouges lips…

(A/N-right onto Sonic and Amy!-)

Meanwhile Sonic was rushing around as usual, taking note of what Jade had said he decided to stick to it "and screw them all to hell if they laugh!" he thought as he braced himself and knocked on Amy's door.

Amy opened it, looking as though she had been crying for a long time "oh-Sonic. What are you-?"

"I was wandering if you would go out on a date with me" blurted out Sonic quickly "a, a real date-no Eggman, no Tails just me and you!"

Ah, yes. This was WAY too much for Amy to take in, so she fainted in her doorway.

"Crap..." though Sonic as he carried her to her bed, laying her down on her pillow he ran to fetch a glass of water.

Gently holding her head, he helped her sip the water regaining consciousness "You ok Amy?" he asked.

Amy looked into the blue hedge hog's emerald green eyes "I'm, I'm fantasising again" she blurted out.

Sonic dropped her head quickly and ran out the door at top speed (A/N…well wouldn't you?)

Amy (who finally realised she wasn't daydreaming and had freaked out Sonic yet again) jumped up "SONIC! SONIC! I'M SORRY! YES, I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU! OH GOD I'D GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU!-I WANT TO HAVE YOUR _BABIES_!" (A/N: ok, just back away…)

She darted after him, cursing her loud mouthed-ness and her ability to freak out any male within a 3 mile radius…

(A/N ok, I'm crap at writing sonicxamy so I'll come back to this a little later)

In the bathroom closet, it was getting rather crowded.

Rouge hung from the railing like the bat she is while Sonic took his place under the towels.

Jade groaned "how is this a good hiding place when everyone knows about it!"

The other two didn't answer, Sonic was twitching uncontrollably "Now I remember why I run from Amy-she scares the sht outta me" (starts sucking his-thumb and started rocking backwards and forwards) (A/N-pathetic!)

Jade looked at Rouge who was swaying slightly, muttering to herself.

"AND WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!" yelled Jade right down her bat ear.

Startled Rouge fell from her...er, rail falling on top of Sonic who squealed like a little girl and ran out the door.

Jade looked up at Rouge "so why are you here?"

Rouge sat up and closed the door "we're friends right..."

"Yes…" said Jade, not likening the sound of this.

"And I could talk to you about anything right!"

Jade freaked out "holy-_censored-censord-censord-censrord-you're freaking pregnant!-_I friggin warned you about flying through dark alleys dressed like that-and what bloody well happens?-YOUR RAPED, gawd damn it all to hell Rouge what's the matter with you? For fK sake?"

Yes, this string of uncontrollable swearing and lecturing continued for 2 hours…

"SO WHO'S THE FATHER!-I'M GONNA RING HIS SCRANNY NECK!"

Rouge had spent the last two hours cowering in the corner "um...JADE?-I'm _not_ pregnant…but after the last two hours I'm considering getting neutered…"

Jade sat down breathing heavily (JADE: so would you if were cursing no-stop for 120 minutes!) "Ok, so you're _not_ pregnant…who did you kill?"

Rouge groaned "no, I didn't kill anyone, its Knuckles"

"YOU KILLED _KNUCKLES_!" screamed Jade totally shocked.

"NO! NO! HE…." began Rouge "HE RAPED YOU? IS THAT IT? YOUR NOT PREGANT BUT HE-"interrupted Jade quickly.

Rouge screamed frustrated "NO HE DIDN'T _RAPE_ ME!"

"OMG! YOU RAPED _HIM_-THEN KILLED HIM-AND THROUGH HIS BODY IN THE OLD RAVINE!" Jade ranted as she played out the disturbing image in her twisted mind.

"NO! GEEZ WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO END WITH TROWING A BODY IN THE OLD REVINE?" exasperated Rouge.

"THEN WHAT IS IT!-AND STOP FREAKING ME OUT-FIRST YOUR PREAGANT, THEN YOUR RAPED, THEN YOU KILL KNUCKLES, THEN YOU RAPE _AND_ KILL KNUCKLES!" babbled Jade, now very confused and annoyed.

"Could you _shut up_ for 5 seconds!" hissed Rouge.

Jade realised she got carried away again and took a breath "oh okay, sorry…so what is it?-IS IT YOUR CREDIT CARD? ARE YOU UNDER GOING SURGERY? YOU'RE GETTING ANOTHER BOOB JOB-"

"NO! NONE OF THAT! AND WHAT DO YA MEAN _ANOTHER_ BOOB JOB!" yelled Rouge, regretting ever asking Jade for any advice, on anything.

Jade stopped, "okay what is it?"

Rouge took a deep breath "Knuckles kissed me…"

Jade laughed "ha!-you mean _you_ kissed Knuckles, like he'd ever kiss you-he's way to uptight!"

Rouge folded her arms "well he did, er, I did, I mean _we_ did-"

"You _did_ each other?" said Jade raising her eyebrows.

"STOP TWISTING THINGS!" roared Rouge.

Jade rolled her eyes "ok, so you kissed-and what's the problem? It was only the cheese-"

"The what?" said Rouge confused, then remembered the pizza incident "-oh at dinner. No that was...An accident"

"ya-hua" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh!-look we were hiding from Tails in a tree, we got talking and ended up kissing…and the thing is…it was _wonderful_!" blurted Rouge finally.

Rouge looked at Jade, she had a peculiar expression across her face, a sort of cross between a hyena and Gollum, grinning like a mad woman Jade got up, opened the door and walked down the stairs into the hall not saying a word.

Rouge followed her, so worried she was close to wetting herself.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Jade bellowed at the top of her lungs "EVERYONE GET IN HERE-NOOOOOOOWW!"

In a matter of seconds, everyone (including Knuckles and the entre population of the cartoon world) were in the lobby.

"What is it!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Can I have everyone directly mentioned in this fic up front please?" called Jade ushering the Sonic crew forward.

Everyone let them through, Knuckles was standing front row arms crossed as usual wondering what this was about, Rouge was hovering at the back of the crowed, biting her nails.

Jade grinned broadly "the following statement the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth: _Rouge and Knu-ckles_

_Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love,_

_Second comes marriage_

_Then come Rouge pushing a BABY carriage!_"

The whole room stared at Knuckles (A/N; sorry, the words to describe the _look _onhis face haven'tyet beeninvented, but I'll try ) he just stood there, stock still, his eyes open to the widest extent, his face so red it out coloured his fur.

Jade broke down laughing, on the ground clutching her chest, unable to breath through her cackling.

Knuckles said nothing for a while, before he blasted out "THAT'S A LIE! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Jade looked up-still grinning madly then held up a hand-held tape recorder. Pushing the 'play' button Rouge's voice blared out "-THROWING A BODY IN THE OLD REVINE!"

"Oops, I'll fast forward to the good bit." Laughed Jade as she adjusted the tape recorder.

Once again, Rouges voice blared out (Jade had the volume turn all the way up) "UGH!-WE WERE HIDING FROM TAILS, IN A TREE, WE GOT TALKING AND ENDED UP KISSING…THE THING IS…IT WAS _WONDERFUL_!"

Suddenly the world seemed to be bursting a gut-everyone was laughing, and pointing at Knuckles, who had stared to see a different kind of red "EVERONE GET BACK TO YOUR OWN FIC'S-NOOOOWWW!" he bellowed.

Everyone turned to their heels and were gone just as fast as they had arrived.

Jade wiped away her last few tears of laugher "oh gawd...The look on your face-was _priceless_!"

Knuckles was now hyper-ventilating and ready to kill "where is she..." he growled viscously.

Tails patted him on the shoulder "I know just how you feel, sorta,-wanna team up? Together we can get that bat and make her wish she was never born!"

Knuckles grinned "ok-you fly around in the X-tornado and I'll search the land, we'll find that bitch"

They left, Jade was now standing grinning to herself "aah! I feel better now-nothing like spreading a little misery and endangering a friend's life to put you in a good mood!-"

She spun around and was face to face with Shadow "oh. Shadow. I um...Hi?"

Shadow looked at her solemnly "I get the picture Jade, and I completely understand I shall say no more about my burning desire to be with you."

He walked out the door.

Jade blinked "well…that was easy, _and_ I didn't waste 4 hours of my life in a closet for nothing" (she threw her tape recorder and caught it in mid air) "Man, all this good fortune has put me in the mood for nachos"

s


	3. lets get this party started!

Disclaimer: see before, _before_ chapter.

The next few days past without much changing, Shadow had disappeared but everyone knew –thanks to Jade-that he was just sulking.

Rouge was still on the run for her life.

And yeah, Sonic was still freaked out by Amy…who was getting very depressed.

Knuckles slumped into the nearest kitchen chair and sighed.

Jade glanced up from her morning paper "out all night again"

"ya-hua" sighed the sleep deprived endica (A/N I cannot spell what Knuckles is…I suck at spelling breaks down and cries) as he poured himself a mug of coffee-black. "I still don't understand how you could do that to me Jade" he whined.

Jade rolled her eyes from under her paper "ugh!-it was Rouge's fault-like I said-how could she expect me not to do what I did?-the _temptation_ was unbelievable, though I _am_ a bit sorry for all the trouble I've gotten Rouge into since I got here. It's just my devious way."

"Whatever" Knuckles had turned to get some toast "maybe I should just forget it…it'll pass over right?"

"Yes, you're absolutely right." Nodded Jade as she quickly hid the front page article about the 'laughing incident'

"Right…"

Tails had now joined them in the kitchen, he hadn't slept since the 'naked incident' and by golly was it showing, the bags under his eyes could carry the weekly shopping home, he was dizzy and weak, today was the day he would have to knave into his body's desperate requests for sleep.

Knuckles pushed a bowl of cornflakes in front of him-which his face immediately _collapsed _in.

"Right! That's it!" yelled Jade as she took up the kitchen phone "I like a good evil laugh. But this has gone too far, its _over kill_ at this stage-and that's just sad." she typed in the numbers and started tapping her foot as Knuckles helped Tails out of his breakfast and into his bed.

"Hello Rouge?" Jade said to the bat on the other end of the line, "I think it's safe to come back now….uhm...yes, I'm sorry. But hey what did you expect? advice….oh I _see_…well Knuckles has calmed down now…heehee, I suppose he does look _kinda_ cute when he's mad…and Tails is to _tired_ to care…look just come back make a quick apology just to keep their ego's up and everything will be back to normal ok?..Good, don't worry I've got your back this time."

She hung up the phone just as Amy was making her appearance that morning

"Morning Jade" she yawned.

"Heya Amy, so how are things going with Sonic?"

Amy slammed down her orange juice "there NOT. As usual" she groaned "he finally asked me out on a date and what did I do? I scare him away!" she cried bitterly into her hands.

Jade tried to comfort her "hey, hey Amy don't be so hard on yourself. Sonic, he's just a typical guy isn't he? Commitment issues, ya know that kinda stuff (A/N: yes this is a shot at the male population of the world! ha-ha!)…he really does care about you."

Amy wiped away her tears sulkily "well he has a funny way of showing it!"

Suddenly a light flickered on in Jades head "hey I know!" she exclaimed "why don't we create a situation where Sonic has to pay attention to you and has to date you!"

Amy looked at her "go on make my day. I've been trying to come up with an idea for a situation like that for YEARS."

Jade grinned "a house party! And we'll make it couples _only_!"

Amy gawped at her "you mean you're gonna..."

Jade grinned "yep"

Amy's face lit up "oh this is a great idea, we have so much to do, there's the guests, the food, the music. Do you suppose we should tell Chris?"

"Nah, he's _still_ in hospital-right come on then Amy we have a hell of a lot of work to do!"

Later that day Rouge was carefully gliding up the stairs "if I can _only_ get to my room..."She thought as she rounded the corner-to come face to face with Knuckles!

Rouge froze, absolutely paralyzed with no quick sassy comment.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes "Rouge…"

"Knuxie….er I mean Knucklehead-no I mean KNUCKLES!" she stuttered.

"Whatsa matter batgirl? Cant think of anything to say?" grinned Knuckles smugly.

"I. well…actually I do…" began Rouge, taking a deep breath "I'm sorry Knuckles, really I am, I didn't want to cause you so much. Humiliation…"

Knuckles raised his eyebrows" What's this? The great Rouge the bat apologising...she must be very frightened"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" yelled Rouge.

"WELL 5 DAYS ON THE RUN PROVES OTHERWISE!" Knuckles pointed out. "GAWD I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE YOU!-I'M TURNING INTO A STUBBERN SELF-ABSORBED SELF-CENTERED JERK!" retaliated the white bat.

Knuckles responded to this by swiftly punching her in the face, which she returned with the world's greatest kick to the groin. (A/N: evil laugh)

Knuckles fell to the ground whimpering, just as Jade was walking out of the office carrying a stack of invitations "ah, glad to see you guy's have made up-here have an invite, we're having a party tomorrow night to liven things up around here" (hands them each an invitation) oh and one more thing-its couples only!"

She walked down the stairs leaving Rouge and Knuckles thinking the same thing "CRAP……"

The party arrangements had definitely gone under way, Jade and Amy were the supreme organisers, and everyone else was pitching in here and there.

"Ok...That's the last of the invites sent off and the last person called and faxed and emailed and text and paged and pigeon carried" sighed Amy as she consulted hr vast list of guests.

"That's great Amy..." said Jade as she hung up the last of the streamers. "Gawd this party is gonna ROCK- OUT-LOAD! Speaking of which, did you hire a DJ?"

"no. I though you said YOU were handling the entertainment" said Amy enviously.

Jade jumped down from the step ladder "oh hell…right, _don't panic_. I'll see what I can do!"

She ran off into the office and started panicking.

Amy sighed and finished hanging up the last of the balloons and streamers "There…perfect"

Sonic walked sheepishly into the room "ah Amy? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Amy gracefully descended the step ladder "ok Amy, remember-don't freak him out-don't freak him out-don't freak him out" she thought "yes Sonic?"

Sonic looked down at his feet and blushed scarlet then glanced up at Amy's eager face, suddenly all his usual confidence came back "Amy, I was thinking, with this party an all, if you didn't already have a date that is. Would you like to go with me?"

"Play it cool Amy!" the voice in her head screamed "yeah, sure, whatever Sonic that would be great, later" she sauntered out of the room leaving Sonic feeling very relived.

"Phew-maybe she won't be as crazy anymore. I shoulda asked her out a long time ago…"

Meanwhile Jade had booked a band "I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Their really good friends of mine, plus they owe me a favour, plus one of them is our Anger management teacher!"

Amy's eyes widened "you mean...HI HI PUFFY AMI YUMI!"

Jade grinned "ya-hua, and now they have great excuse why they don't have dates-coz their on the road currently they don't have much time for boys"

Amy nodded "well I convinced Tails to baby-sit Cream and cheese at his workshop, so that's them sorted, and. Sonic asked me to the party"

"GO YOU!- I knew this plan would work!" grinned Jade triumphantly (Suddenly the computer screen was full of RSVP's)

"Wow. Look's like everyone's coming…" Amy raised her eyebrows, impressed, then noticed a bulletin pop up on screen "what's this? A news update?"

JADE: "oh yeah…it's easier than buying a paper."

"Holy crap on a stick!" she exclaimed standing up "I can't believe it!"

"What?" asked Amy as she looked over Jade's shoulder.

Jade grinned "IT'S JYNX!"

"WHO?"

Jade rolled her eye's "Jynx!-my bestest ever friend, we've been friends for like a decade! We're housemate's, up until recently, that is. She's the greatest. Ugh! In trouble with the law again. I told her to _wait_ until I got back before we had any _real _fun…..oh, yeah...Tried to decapitate Adrian Armstrong again…" muttered Jade as she read the article.

(A/N: ok, Jynx really _does_ exist-she's my bestest ever friend-we really _have_ been friend for 10 years! However, we don't really share a house-that's just our characters, she LOVES Greenday and Billie Joe Armstrong-Greenday's lead singer-and so naturally she's out to get his WIFE Adrian…I'm not telling you her real name-I'm not stupid, however in school we are known as '_Jade n' Jynx'_-cool huh!)

Jade sighed "ah that gal, forever getting into situations where I have to bail her out…or help her dump the body, though she can be an annoying twat sometimes, and then there's the insanity thing..Huh...Right I'd better go down to the police station and bail her out. See ya later Amy!" She laughed as she walked out the door.

Amy nodded and took note of the RSVP's.

Knuckles was pacing at the Master Emerald shire on Angel Island "ok, if I ask her. It'll just confirm everything and I'll be humiliated again and it'll destroy my reputation plus she'll _never_ let me live it down-ever…if I don't ask her-well who else is there to ask?-its couples only and well if I ask Amy shudders at the thought of what Sonic would do to him..Yeah I don't really fancy my chances of coming out of that _alive_….I really want to go though-there's nothing happening around here…UGH!"

Punches wall in frustration.

"Isn't that a _supporting_ wall!" sneered a voice from behind.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY ISLAND AND STAY AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMRALD!" yelled Knuckles reflexively.

Rouge landed on the ground beside him "easy big boy, I'm not after your dumb emrald...This time"

"Then what do you want?" asked Knuckles folding his arms

"Well I was wondering if the big macho guardian had a date for the party tomorrow night." Said Rouge as she gave him ginormous innocent puppy dog eyes.

"You're kidding…after what you did!" shouted Knuckles in disbelief

"Oh come ON are you saying it's only guys that can 'tell it'? Also that was Jade's fault I came to her for advice and she screwed it up! " said Rouge calmly.

"Advice on what?" Knuckles smirked.

"IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Said Rouge hastily.

"Oh really? Well if it's not important you won't mind telling me." Grinned knuckles confidently.

"I-" Rogue slapped her forehead and thought up a quick excuse " look I wanted advice on…. 'girl stuff' if you must know!"

Knuckles stuck out his chin "well I listened to the tape-you wanted advice on ME!"

Rouge blushed scarlet "…yeah I wanted to know how to slip you chloroform so you would fall asleep and that I could nick your emerald.

"Ya-hua…sure, the whole _raping me and throwing my body in a ravine_ thing really cleared up how you slip me chloroform… " laughed Knuckles.

:"so your point is... (Knuckles raise's one eyebrow in a weird 'I-know-every-thing' fashion)…. UGH!-Ok, it's like this; I wanted advice on how to make you see I'm _not_ just a slutty jewel thief/secret agent out to steal your stupid Master emerald-okay ya happy now!"

She turned to fly away.

"wait-ROUGE!" called Knuckles

"_What_!" the white bat snapped

"Wannagotodapartywitme!" babbled Knuckles in a very Harry Potter and the goblet of fire fashion.

"SAY WHAT!" shouted Rouge, completely lost.

The red enchilada took a breath "would you like to go to the party tomorrow. With me?"

Rouge smiled "I'd like that, yeah ok Knuxie"

Knuckles groaned as she flew away "what have I just done!"

Back at the Manson Jade had return from the police station…with Jynx.

"Hey guys!" Jade yelled "come ere-I want you to meet somebody!"

(A/N: ok, Jynx is not going to feature for long in this fic-I just _can't_ have a party and NOT invite my best friend!...she'd kill me and feed my corpse to her army of ninja squirrels…)

Everyone who was in the house at the time came down to meet this new girl.

The girl was the same basic physical built as Jade-however she was the exact opposite to her in everyway, she was dressed all Goth/rock chick/punk with blonde hair/black dyed, lottsa eye liner and a permanent scowl across her slightly freckled face, she also had the same look of slight insanity Jade had.

"Hiya Jynx" smiled Amy "it's nice to finally meet you-hey! Do you want to help me in the kitchen with the catering?"

Jynx grinned "so long as I can make rock cakes."

(A/N: right, there's gonna be _a lot_ of my favourite cartoon couples here to make up the numbers-_don't worry if you don't know who any of these are_-their not essential to the main Sonic plot, also this fic has officially become a Knuckles and Rouge fic, I will try and have some Sonic and Amy but like I said before I cant write them for squat, also you guys are all invited!..You don't need dates as you are not cartoon characters! (Loop-hole, yes!))

The evening had arrived, the house was totally ready and looked amazing, needless to say Jade had though of everything…the catering had food for everyone's preference from veggie to lactose to nut allergies, all rooms where the party would not be taking place were locked, other rooms had various forms of entertainment for example, Jynx had re-arranged Chris's room so that it housed a massive big screen T.V a ps2, Xbox 360, a large stack of games and a arcade dance dance revolution (all of which fell off a truck, apparently) outside was where the real party was.

Tails had helped the girls set up a huge stage with amps, lights a ginormous wooden dance floor (borrowed from some ballet hall...)-all over looking the swimming pool and hot tub, also Cream and Cheese had canopied the perimeter of the enter garden, (as far as the pool) with gorgeous mini Japanese fairy lantern's (A/N: wow, I just described my dream party. I wanna go! sulks) just an hour and a half before the party was about to start Jade had yet another brilliant idea.

"A battle arena!" she yelled as she set up a judge's tent.

"You're high aren't you?" sighed Jynx "why the hell do we need a battle arena?"

Jade wasn't listening as she was marking out a large square on Chris's back lawn "because most of the people coming here tonight like to fight, prove themselves, rivals yada yada-anyway we need some good old violence to keep the mood flowing!"

This changed Jynxes view on the idea, she rushed off and was back with a selection of weapons and ended up agreeing to be the Judge/referee for the night.

Amy had been busy all day, after the party arrangements had finally come together (and when Jade pushed her inside to go get ready) she had been busy grooming and polishing, make up, clothes the usual stuff that takes at least 3 hours, she was finally ready wearing something like the outfit she wore to the presidents party (episode when sonic took Hannah to that island) only this one was in sapphire blue and had tiny sequins swirling around the bottom hem, in her hair she wore a matching blue hair band with a simple elegant bow-in short-dam she looked fine! (Ha-ha)

Else where Rouge was also getting ready, in the end she the same jump suit she wore in 'Sonic hero's' only this one was in light lavender purple, she painted her eye lids to match and changed her lipstick to a deep rich plum, throwing on some diamonds she flew out her window to get Knuckles. (A/N: do you notice Rouge never actually _wears_ jewellery! Weird.)

Jade had checked over everything, the glancing at her watch realised she had only 15 minute before the guests arrived.

TOTAL AND COMPLETE PANDAMONIUM!

Luckily, she had decided on what she was going to wear before hand and 10 minutes later she emerged from her room wearing a stunning long pale pink gown with a split up to her knee, the collar crossed at the top and wrapped itself around her neck, elegant jewellery was simple yet perfect two diamond studs and a black silk choker, one side parting and curling tongs later she was so ready, (A/N: envious glares) just as the door bell rang.

Dashing down the stairs Jade was relived to find Ami and Yumi at the door.

"Consider the house –rocked!" yelled Yumi as they set up their equipment as the other guests stared to arrive.

(A/N: next chapter will have many random cartoon couple's, _crazy_ situations, very violent…disagreements, and some_ intense_ fluff…Shadow also returns, but does something unimaginable!-the longer the REVIEWS I get the better the chapter will be!)


	4. cool couples and stupid games

DISCLAMIER: okay-I do NOT own any characters, cartoons or any music/songs/games mentioned in this fic-except Jade and Jynx-I _DO_ OWN THEM SO THERE!

(A/N: geez sorry it took me so long to update-major computer probs…anyway don't worry if you don't know any of these couples, I wont hold it against you-enjoy!)

About an hour later the party was most defiantly in full swing, everyone was having a good time…well most people were...

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU TURNED UP WITH _HIM_!" yelled Raimundo (Xiaolin Showdown).

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE- YOU TWIT-I-_DON'T_-LIKE-YOU-AND NEVER WILL-GET OVER IT YOU _LOSER_!" Screamed Kimiko

Jack and Katnappe were standing in the sidelines, looking awkward.

"LOOK THAT _THING_ IN THE HOSPITAL WAS _OVIOUSLY PITY_!-YOU KNOW WE WERE MENT TO BE TOGETHER!" yelled Raimundo (A/N: wanna find out what happened with JackxKim in da hospital?-check out my fic 'TRAPPED HEARTS'!)

"SCREW YOU RAMUNDO-I _LOVE_ JACK AND HE LOVES ME AND THERES _NOTHING_ YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!-NOW LEAVE US ALONE AND-WAIT…_YOU FREAKING HIPOCRITE_!-YOU'RE HERE WITH KATNAPPE!" screeched Kimiko pointing accursedly at the catwoman wanna be.

"SO!" yelled Raimundo "SO ONLY _YOU_ CAN DATE THE ENIMY CAN YOU! LITTLE MISS TRAITER!"

"BEEP YOU! YA BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPIN BLEEEEPIDY _BLEEPER_!-COME ON JACK!"

Jynx ticked the box on her clipboard "well, I think that showdown went well...Hehe"

"Oh Robin, I am having the most glorious time!" smiled Starfire (Teen Titians) as she and Robin rocked out to Hi Hi puffy Ami Yumi.

"Such a shame Raven couldn't join us"

Robin grinned "yeah, but hey she has no one to love her" (A/N: hint hint to Teen Titian writers!)

Star looked at him in dismay "but what about Beast boy?"

"Some one talking about me!" laughed Beast Boy as he danced up beside them.

With a blonde girl.

"TERRA!" yelled Robin and Star in simultaneous disbelief.

Terra smiled "yeah it's me alright, Cyborge found a way to reverse the stoning process"

Star immediately started to hug Terra screaming at the top of her voice "FRIEND! SO HAPPY I AM!"

While this embarrassing seine was playing out Robin gave BB a questioning look.

"Does Raven know?"

BB looked at him "yeah, and she was all like "hello Terra-excuse me I have reading to do" and slammed the door"

Robin sighed "whatever, she'll be okay-hey lets check out the games room!"

Beast Boy broke the wide open door down and drooled momentarily at the games station Jynx had put together earlier...Then he noticed the couple curled up in one of the bean bag chairs-playing _Crash bandicoot_.

Beast boy exploded "Dudes!-That's like the crapiest graphics ever!"

"So? Who asked you?" said Danny (Danny Phantom) as he looked up from the screen

Sam got up from the bean bag chair and instantly challenged Terra and Star to a game of 'dance dance revolution' so the three girls preoccupied themselves with trying to out dance each other, BB and Danny had started a to-da-death game of _Tekkin_.

So Robin, felling awkward decided to checkout who was killing whom on the battle field.

(A/N: as much as I'd like to I can't describe _everyone's_ evening-so I'll take it back to sonic and Jade-but hey tell me what you think! Also Teen Titan fic coming soon!)

Jade sipped her Fanta contently (note this is a non-alcoholic party coz I believe you don't need it to have fun!) everything was going great and she had just finished a great conversation with Minerva Mink (Anamaniacs) yet she still felt as though something was missing-suddenly a little black bat-like creature and a small robot were hovering in front of her.

"HIIIIIIIII!" grinned Bukom (sonic)

"Hel-lo" smiled Robotboy (Robotboy)

The two equally short kids sat at the table Jade was sitting at.

"now I know what your thinking-and your sick twisted and wrong-" began Bukoom politely "Ro and I, believe it or not, are wildly acclaimed DJ's and would like to extend our services to your party, after Ami and Yumi finish their act of course-"

He was interrupted by Jade pouncing on both him and Robotboy, squeezing the life out of them

"AAWWW! ADORABLE WITH A CAPITAL 'A'!" She screeched, still choking the two big eared DJ's.

Suddenly a Pichu and an Igglybuff (pokemon) walked by, the Pichu picked a daisy and offered it to his date, who blushed and gave him a small peak on the cheek.

Jade had gone…funny. Her face was glowing pink, her eyes were 5 times their normal size, her lip was quivering, and she looked as though she could hardly breathe.

"Uh-oh" said Robotboy trying desperately to pry him and his comrade out of Jades constricting arms.

Jade suddenly exploded screaming "**_OVERLOAD! CUTENESS OVER LOAD_**!"

Jynx came running with a bucket of water witch she deftly flung over Jade, Picho got the idea and instantly tundershocked her.

Rouge stared lovingly at Knuckles "isn't this _Romanic_?"

They were both sitting on the roof looking at the stars.

"CAN WE GET _DOWN_ FROM HERE NOW!" yelled Knuckles furiously.

"Nah ah ah" grinned Rouge moving a little closer to him "say it first!"

"SAY WHAT!"

"You have to name everything you like, and we can't say the same thing!" explained Rouge simply.

"Who came up with such a _stupid_ game?" asked Knuckles outraged at such stupidity.

(A/N: that. would be. me)

"ok look-I'll start;" said Rouge rolling her heavily eye shadowed eyes I like jewels"

Knuckles gave a snort of laughed "I like keeping Jewels safe and away from jewel thieves"

"I like beating morons up" continued Rouge.

"I like beating _everyone_ up!"

"I like my theme song"

"I like my shovel claw thingies" (A/N; I don't know what there called)

"I like adventure"

"I like _winning_!"

"I like working with Topaz"

"I like working with and pushing Sonic into water."

Rouge laughed "I like _watching_ you push Sonic into water!"

"I like how stealthy you are."

"I like how tough you are."

"I like your asome spin-kick attack."

"I like your stubborn determination."

"I like the way you fly."

"I like the cute way you get angry."

"I like your gorgeous eyes."

"I like how your kisses feel…"

Knuckles suddenly realised the point of this string of pointless preferences and laughed heartedly "I like the way you _try_ and trick me into kissing you!"

They both looked into each others eyes and as if by themselves, their lips met and they shared a long lingering kiss.

"I LIKE HOW IT ALWAYS _WORKS_!" grinned Rouge

"**_Shut it batgirl_**!" yelled Knuckles angrily.

Rouge snuggled her head into his shoulder "aww and the game was just getting good-"

"Right I've had enough of your games-I'm gonna join the party, I'm past the security now and that's all I needed_ you_ for!" and so Knuckles jumped off the roof, cursing how he didn't think of jumping off earlier.

Rouge felt a familiar pang in her chest "He's never gonna care about me," she blinked away the annoying tears of hurt "who cares! I have a right to have fun to-ooh look! A fight!"

Rouge flew down to the battle arena and landed right beside Robin.

"Sup?" asked Rouge as she joined the ring side view.

Robin looked at her "oh, not much, the constant never ending battle between the greats…"

Minnie dragged her boyfriend out of the ring, his head was spinning slightly by now...

"OH BOY, OH BOY!-DID YOU SEE THAT? I DECKED HIM! I DECKED THE JERK AHHAHAHA!" Laughed Mickey insanely (Mickey Mouse and Minnie mouse-duh!)

On the opposite side of the ring two rabbits were refuelling, Lola offered Bug's some carrot juice. (Bug's Bunny and Lola Bunny-again-DUH!)

Lola patted her boyfriends head with a damp cloth "don't mind them Bug's-it was a cheep shot. Getting his cheep clone girlfriend to flash you like that!"

Minnie's ginormus mouse ears picked up that comment and she was tearing into the ring.

"WHO YOU CALLEN CHEEP YA DISCOUNT PROZZIE!" she yelled across the ring.

(A/N: shocked at Minnie's language…my gawd you have some mouth on you! my apologies readers…)

"WHAT CHA SAY TA ME?-AT LEAST I HAVE MY OWN ORIGANALITY-NOT A FEMALE CLONE OF MY BOYFRIEND!-HOW DO YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE?-THE BOW AND THE SKIRT! AND THAT'S IT!" screamed Lola spinning around.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT-_BING IT BITCH_!" screeched the mouse as she charged forward.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN CLONNIE!" bellowed Lola.

The audience just stared in awe as the worlds greatest cat-fight sprung to life before their eyes.

Jynx was shouting betting rates like crazy... "OK, I GOT FIFTY BUCKS ON THE MOUSE, NO NOW TWOHUNDRD ON THE MOUSE AND FIVEHUNDERD ON THE RABBIT"

"TEN BUCKS ON THE MOUSE!" yelled Robin.

"TWENTY ON THE RABBIT CHIC!" chimed in Rouge holding up the cash.

Jade just joined the ringside crowd raised her eyebrows and gasped "WHOA!"

(A/N: next chapter includes the funniest match ever, Shadow getting pissed and doing something terrible…and Knuckles doing karaoke!-don't miss it! Up SOON! The more REVIEWS THE FASTER THE UPDATE!)


	5. facing fears

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, shows, songs, games, books EXEPT JADE AND JYNX-I _SO _OWN THEM!

The last fight on the battle field ended with two harmless woodland critters being airlifted to the casualty ward... (Teehee) and with Jade toughing a hissy fit over a possible legal battle. (Gulp!)

But she didn't ponder over that coz the next fight was between a COUPLE.

Yep it was the ment-to-be-pair of Ash and Misty (pokemon)…..aaaaaaaannnnd a whole lota poky balls, injured pokemon, various attacks and emotional breakdowns later they ended up kissing passionately (Jynx pushed them out of the ring, rolling her eyes.)

(A/N;-TRIBUTE TO A REALLY GREAT SHOW!)

Jade turned to go back to the music when she nearly walked into SHADOW! (Gasp!)

Shadow smirked sleazily "why hello Jade"

"What!" shouted Jade hastily checking if she had ketchup spilt all over her gown.

Shadow shrugged "oh nothing. So where is _your_ date for this little shindig huum?"

"I don't have-sorry- _need_ a date" pointed out Jade.

"Oh yes you do, it's the rule _you_ made" grinned Shadow

Jade slapped her forehead "-SH#T!'SO WHATS IT TO YOU!"

"Well. You don't have a date; I don't have a date-" weaselled Shadow.

JADE: "-_how_ did you make it past the ninja squirrels and rainbow teddy bears!" (The, ah, security measures…)

"Ugh! Chaos control-DDUUUHH!" said Shadow rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah...No Shadow I will not be you're date-now go away" She tried to walk by him but he grabbed her wrist pulling her down to him.

"...Now you listen to me, I want you. And I always get what I want got it! " hissed the black and red hedgehog.

Jade was actually scared for once in her life "...Ssshadow...Your hurting me."

"I don't care anymore-I tried to be _nice_-compassionate-but not anymore-now your gonna do _exactly what I want or else!_" threatened Shadow squeezing Jades arm tighter.

When all hope seamed to be, flushing down the bog-hole Jade was suddenly hit whit inspiration "you can't do that!"

"Oh yeah? Why not?" growled Shadow with a smirk.

"Coz my date wouldn't like that" said Jade mater-of-factly.

"You just said you don't have a date!" shouted Shadow

"One moment please-"

Jade wriggled out of Shadows grip and ran over to Kimiko and Jack who were caught in some sort of vertical wrestling match (blame J.K Rowling for that description!), nicking Kimiko's mobile out of her pocket, she made a quick call and then returned to a bewildered Shadow.

"Here is my date-"

A purple tear in the crowed appeared and a short yellow dome-headed monk in a red tunic jumped out with a huge grin on his face.

"WHAT DA FK!"

"This is Omi from Xiaolin showdown" grinned Jade as she to the extremely happy looking monk.

"Hi!" grinned Omi.

"……….ah...ah….." said Shadow utterly speechless.

"That's right-now you go drowned your sorrows in the wine cellar and leave me alone!" snapped Jade as she watched Shadow walk away.

Omi looked up at Jade "so-when is my ultimate battle?"

(Like Jade would ever ask, Omi out! no that would confuse the little cheese-ball and she would have to spend the entire night explaining just _what_ a date is!)

Jade felt very pleased with herself "later Hun, just go have fun and I'll call you-right now I have a Karaoke competition to run…"

So Omi occupied himself by watching the latest battle (couple friendly between Cyborg and Bumblebee (Teen Titans))

Sonic had just finished beak dancing on the dance floor (imagine sonic break dancing. it would be like one ginormous blue blur...) and after the giant applause, he and Amy were now taking it easy by the pool.

"This is where I first met Chris, gawd I hate how he constantly flashbacks to that!" said Sonic irritably.

"yeah-it's such a waste of show-time!" agreed Amy angerly.

"Amy. You know I've always liked you..." said Sonic suddenly

"Well, you don't really show it" said Amy, slightly hurt.

Sonic looked up at the dazzling stars "yeah I know I can be a bit of a jerk, but listen to me 'holds her by the shoulders and looks deep into her eyes'-I know I never have a plan in life-I just go and see what happens-that's just the way I am. but one thing, I know I can count on and I know will never change, is how I feel about you-no don't interrupt-I've been wanting to say this the whole season!-Amy, I love you...and I hope, that when all this...adventure, all this danger and rushing around is over, when I finally slow down, I hope that you'll still be beside me, what I want now is to live life to the full and not be held back by my heart-"

He held only one of her hands and got down on one knee' "

Amy gasped- she could feel her heart pounding in her rib-cage"

"Amy, will you promise me-in a few years, when I have slowed down and gotten a bit more mature-then will you marry me?" Sonic opened a box containing a ring with a pure white chaos emerald.'

Amy's eyes were eyes brimming with tears "…oh Sonic-OF _COURSE_ I WILL!-but I will be so long before we can get married..."

Sonic grinned and slipped the ring on her finger "-SO? We can be engaged for as long as we bloody well like-I'd just hate the thought of someone else picking my Rose, this way, no matter what happens, no matter how many dates I forget, or how obsessed I am with Eggman or how fast I'm going, now you'll know that I will always love you and be yours"

"Then couldn't we just get married _now_?" whined Amy.

Sonic looked into her eyes seriously "no. we're too young to be tied down by marital vows-I don't want us to waste our lives being a Mr and Mrs! Amy I want you to be happy, and just coz we haven't signed the register doesn't mean I won't be by your side…for ever"

"OH SOOOONIC! "Amy grabbed him by the neck in the usual fashion'"

Sonic tried to push his crazed fiancé off him "AMY! I want this to be kept secret ok? Just our own lovely precious little secret…."

They both shared a tender kiss and Amy couldn't possibly be happier.

(A/N: well I promised I'd make up for the lack of sonicxamy didn't I ?-I keep my promises!)

Meanwhile Rouge was in the drawing room (which Jade had fashioned out into a sort of theatre with real curtains a stage, lights-everything-again don't ask from where did she get the gear…) watching the Karaoke competition-the theme was of course LURVE, (and Jade was very firm about that) there was loads of couples there, all wanting to get their emotions of their chest-at long last.

The couples were as follows: Timmy x Tootie (fairly odd parents)

Numbah 3 x Numbah 4 (codename: kids next door)

Chip x Gadget (chip n' dales rescue rangers)

……………..

………..I can't think of any more off hand that I didn't already mention in this fic so let's just say there was a lot more …

Anyway, Rita (the cat from Anamaniacs) had just finished singing _'out of reach'_ and was getting some tremendous applause (she was singing about the OC 'Ron' by ritafan-so R/R her brilliant fic for more!)-yes you could just pour you heart out even if your beloved wasn't present.-the prize by the way was 5 chaos emeralds!

Rouge was up next, having never sung before she was a nervous as hell but if she didn't win those glorious emeralds, at least she could sing her mind.

Jade had set the machine to Rouge's selected song, she took a deep breath and began: (A/N: this is 'fall to pieces' by Avril Lavinge)

Unknown to all those in the room, a red enchilada just happened to be passing at that precise moment, peeping in through the crack of the door he was mildly interested in what was going on, however didn't want to interrupt the next performance so decided just to watch from where he was, as Rouge stepped up to the mike.

_I looked away, then I looked back-at-you-_

_You tried to say, things that you can't undo,_

_- If I had my way, I'd never get o-ver you._

_To-day's the day,_

_I pray that we make it through, make-it-through-the-faall-make-it-through-it-aaall-_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_-I don't wanna talk about it- and I don't wanna con-versation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

–_I don't wanna talk about it coz I'm in love with you,_

_You're the on-ly one I'd be with till the end,_

_When I come undone, you bring me back again_

_-Back under the staaars- back into your arms!_

_-and I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit a stare at you,_

_I don't talk about it and I don't wanna conver-sation _

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it coz im in love with you!_

_-wanna know who you are,_

_- wanna know where to start,_

_I wanna know what-this-means-_

_- Wanna know how you feel_

_- Wanna know what is real_

_I wa-nn-a-know everything- every-thing!_

–_I don't wanna fall to pieces I just wanna sit and stare at you…_

_I don't wanna talk about it! - And I don't wanna conversation _

_-I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_-I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it coz I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you, I'm in love with yo-u, coz I'm in love with you, I'm in love with……_you..

Rouge bowed her head as several tears fell from her closed eyelids, she let out a cry of hurt and pain as she dropped the mike and ran behind the stage curtains to cry.

A hush rang out through the uncomfortable room.

Jade at once addressed the situation-"okay everybody lets give a hand to Rouge the Bat's. Moving performance, adjudicators shall make their decision by the end of the night-please enjoy the rest of your evening and have fun!"

The crowd of couples walked out through the door, but they didn't find Knuckles spying on them, for he (though he will _never_ admit it!) was hiding in the bathroom closet-

(A/N: is that the only place they can hide! Geez Jade was right it _is_ a crap hiding place-everyone _does_ know about it!)

-Crying his eyes out and whacking his head against the closet wall.

Hating every molecule of himself.

KNUCKLES: "HOW COULD I FING DO THIS TO HER! TO ME! WHY AM I SO GOD DAMN STUBBERN! SCREW ME AND MY FKED UP MALE HORMONES AND MASCULILITY!"

Raimundo opened the closet door "what the hell are you _doing_!"

Knuckles turned to him with a face that would freeze hell over "AAGGHHHH!"

(Angry that his vulnerability might be exposed Knuckles saw no alternative than to beat the living crap out of this dork…heehee)

Shoving the unconious body of that loser into the closet Knuckles made his decision

Jade was trying her best to comfort the depressed bat, which was curled up in a ball, just sobbing, and a truly sad seine to witness.

"There, there Honey, it's alright, please wipe your eyes-" said Jade as she passed Rouge a tissue.

"WHA! I CANT STAND IT JADE!-HE HATES ME! I'M SUCH A BITCH! I'M A HORRIBLE TRAMPY WHORE!" sobbed Rouge uncontrollably.

"Don't you talk like that Rouge, he doesn't hate you-" said Jade angrily.

"HE-JUST 'wheeze'-CAN'T-'sob"-_STAND_ MEEE!" the bat bawled.

"Rouge, you want to just cry this out, don't you?" said Jade placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

" …'sniff'. Please."

"here-"'Jade passed her a big box of tissues "-I can tell when someone wants some alone time…"

Shaking her head, Jade walked back into the deserted main room-just, as Knuckles crept in the door.

"What the hell are you doing here and where have you been!" interrogated Jade.

"Banging my head against a wall; can I use the karaoke machine?" asked Knuckles.

Jade raised her eyebrows "yes…." And walked slowly out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Knuckles listened to Rouges whimpering for a second to make sure she was still there, it pained him to hear her so sad. Gritting his teeth, he adjusted the machine. "the _only_ good thing boy bands are for…" he thought as he picked up the mike and hoped to god no one would walk in-no it was too much to risk, so he locked the door and returned to the mike just as the song started. (A/N: this is 'heart without a home' by Westlife)

_Girl I love to watch you, you're like candy to my eyes_

_- Like a movie that chuv seen before but gotta watch just one, more, time,_

_That smile your wearing_

_-it's a beautiful disguise_

_It's just something you put on to hid the em-pt-iness inside-_

(Rouge looked up slightly from her hands, "I thought the competion was over…Who _is_ that?" she thought to herself "he's pretty good, probably singing to his sweetheart-and so she continued to wallow in self pity, but quietly enough so she could hear the song.)

_-and if you feel lone-ly _

_You don't have to anymore-_

_If you're a heart without a home_

_A rebel without a cause_

_If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore_

_Like a thief in the night_

_- let me steal your heart away_

_Baby it's a reason what your looking for_

_I'll beee yours, I'll bee yours_

_You need a new sensation_

_one you've never had before_

_I've-gotta-feeling-if-I-give-you-some-you'll-probity-want some moore_

_Did you know that baby?_

_You're the blue bird in my sky_

_I only want to make you happy_

_Coz I love to see you flyyy!_

(Rouge lifted her head slightly again "I...recognize that voice…but…who…?")

_And if you feel lone-ly, you don't have to any more _

_If you're a heart without a home_

_A rebel without a cause_

_If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore_

_Like a thief in the night_

_Let me steal your heart away_

_Baby it's a reason what your looking for_

_I'll beee yours- I'll bee yours _

_I'll be there right in the tide_

'_I'll be yours'_

_I'll be the truth in the light-_

'_And once more' _

_-When no one opens the door_

_I'll be the hope that you waiting fooor_

_If you're a heart without a home_

_A rebel without a cause_

_If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore_

_Like a thief in the night_

_Let me steal your heart away_

_Baby it's a rea-son what your looking for-_

_- (_Knuckles drew back the curtains and picked the astonished Rouge up by the hand, who was too shocked to say anything, he just looked deeply into her waterlogged eyes and kept singing

_If you're a heart without a home_

_A rebel without a cause_

_If you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore_

_Like a thief in the night_

_Let me steal your heart away_

_Baby it's a reason what you're looking for --- I'll beee yooooours... I'll be yours._

Then he kissed her tenderly on the lips, Rouge unfortunately was _still_ in a state of paranoia and shock so started to respond to this voluntary show of affection by simple opening her eyes wide and gasping (this of course made Knuckles feel somewhat suicidal…) then seeing that he really meant it she returned his kiss and so the both stood there for what seamed forever, simply kissing.

Until Jade burst in and ruined the moment "THAT WAS _BEAUTILFUL_!" she ran over and hugged the two embarrassed lovers "and I got it all on tape!" she handed Knuckles the cassette "here, I think you might what to keep this"

Knuckles looked at Jade with nothing but pure gratitude "thank you Jade…."

"Now you two love birds go have fun and proclaim your love to the WORLD!" grinned Jade as she forcefully pushed the two of them out the door.

Knuckles felt his stomach lurch at the thought, but seeing Rouge being pushed along beside him, still holding his hand, a new strange feeling washed over his macho-ness, a feeling of caring and protection, suddenly It didn't matter a crap what others though about him and Rouge, all that matters is that she loved him, and that he loved her back and that now they would be together.

(A/N: please tell me which scenario did you like best? That Shadow thing? Sonic's proposal? The whole karaoke KnuxRouge…_thing_?-well don't just stand there! REVIEW REVIEW REEEEEVIEEEWW! )


	6. greater fears

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything Except Jade n' Jynx and this extremely messed up fic.

"I so did!" yelled Blossom (the power-puff girls)

"You SOOO did not!" yelled back her date Brick. (Rowdy ruff boys (from same show PPG))

Tails walked up to them "who-did-_what_-now?"

The two kids glared at the two tailed fox "this girl is saying she totally whooped my sorry butt-but I say the damn fairy lights distracted me!"

Blossom whacked him hard across the head "I DID whoop your sorry ass-and this girl is your DATE don't forget!"

Brick muttered something about 'stupid hormones and coodies' earning him another whack across the head. "Where the hell are the rest of the guys!" roared Brick as he tried to protect his cranium.

"teeheehee-ooh looky Buttercup-Brick and Blossom are having a little lovers tiff!" squealed Bubbles as she and her boyfriend Boomer flew over to them (followed Buttercup and Butch)

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" screamed Blossom and Brick simultaneously.

"sure your not-" laughed Butch elbowing Brick in the arm in that ever so annoying boyish-brag-about-your-achievements- way.

Tails wasn't paying attention to the ongoing dispute behind him, as he was distracted by the fairy lights "so…sparkly"

(A/N; geez that was pointless-but hey Tails is back!)

Down in the wine cellar Shadow was doing EXACTLY what Jade told him to do. Poor guy.

"so-bu see 'hick'-al vimin ar da fin same-walk all ovr you and then just_ trow_ you to the side like yesterdays robot parts!"Slurred the hammered heagehog to his drinking buddy.

"Lela never pays attention to me-see God damn knows I love her but-"whined Fry (Futurama) as he took another swing from Chris's fathers best vintage.

"SHE CAN'T FIN SCREW WIT ME-DAT STUPA BITCH!" yelled Shadow, getting to his feet with some degree of difficulty. "I'LL SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS-I'M THE ULTAMATE CREATURE! I AM SUPERME! I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!"

"..Uh...You didn't get to save Maria" pointed out Fry stupidly.

Shadow slowly turned his head, pulled out a gun, and blasted him to smithereens.

(A/N:'jawdrop'…)

Shadow laughed evilly "MMAAHAHAHAHA!-YES I DO SO FREAKING ROCK! And when everyone goes home that bitch wont know that'll hit her" grins sneakily and goes back to gulping down dry vodka.

Back on the Battle arena, it was time for Omi's great battle.

Everyone had grabbed seats and set up camcorders, internet links and phone cameras of some sort so to preserve this momentous occasion.

Jack and Kimiko had front row seats, Jack was shaking with excitement.

"Gawd I've waited for this day for so LONG!" he cheered.

Kimiko giggled "I just can't wait to see the LOOK on his face."

"Is everything ready?" whispered Jade to Jynx.

"Yes 'm. lets release the cheese-ball!"

Omi stood side ring waving to his fans as Jynx announced the Battle.

"IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN 500KG OF CHEESE HEADED DOMENESS-THE XIAOLIN-MONK-DRAGAN-IN-TRAINING-XIAOLIN-APPRENTIC-WUDI WARRIER-OF-WATER-OOOOMMIIIII!"

A huge cheer rang up from the crowed as Jynx continued.

"AND AT THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT 20POUNDS OF DIVING EQUIPMENT-THE NUMBER ONE KARATE EXPERT ALL THE WAY FROM BAKINI BOTTEM-GIVE IT UP FOR SANDY CHEEEKS!"

"wwwwwwwwwoooooooo!-go sssandy! Wup! Wup! Wup!".

Everyone turned to stare at the deranged square yellow sponge that looked like he was having some sort of secure.

Jade motioned to Jynx and in a second, the square-panted sponge was 'escorted' out of the party (meaning Amy threw him over the wall)

"NOW LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!" screamed Jynx as Omi turn around to face his appoint.

He stopped dead, staring at her, his left eye starting to twitch, his jaw hung on the ground.

"You're a, a squirrel?" he squeaked.

"That's right y'all" yelled Sandy as she karate chopped a table in half. (A/N: Hey, I liked that table...) "And I am the best der is!"

Well there you have it Omi's greatest fear-and it knows karate.

Needless to say, the poor monk was sh#ting himself (please excuse the very Irish expression) it took two seconds before he totally freaked out and started running around the circle, screaming-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(breath)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—A SSSSSSQQQUIRRRELLLL!-GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" he disappeared into a purple vortex.

And the crowed went wild.

Jack was crying with glee "I've never been so happy!" and kissed Kimiko passionately.

Kimiko gasped and enjoyed the experience immensely.

Jade sighed, extremely satisfied with the way her plan turned out. But now it was getting late and the DJ's turned da mood down for all the lovers out there is radio land…oooh yeah. (Haha).

Everyone was slow dancing dreamily in their partner's arms.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Rouge as she noticed several people stare at her and Knuckles waltzing around.

Knuckles flicked off to the gawking losers and stared into Rouges eyes "I've never been so sure of anything in my life; you are the greatest treasure I have to protect."

Tears of utmost joy poured from the bats eyes as she snuggled into the enchilada's moon crescent chest.

"Sonic, I promise I won't act so stalker freaky anymore" whispered Amy as Sonic held her in his arms.

"Don't worry about it Amy, I love you just the way you are, I always have." He said softly as he kissed the pink hedgehog's temple, making her heart sing.

"Wanna dance?" asked Tails extending his hand to Jynx.

Jynx shrugged "a sure why not"

Jade was on stage now- "and the winner of tonight's karaoke completion iisss-KNUCKLES!"

Everyone gasped, and then cheered as the too-embarrissed-to-discribe enchilada walked up to the podium to accept his prize.

Various shouts from the crowed continued "go KNUCKLEHEAD!" "Fare dew's to ya!" "Well done!"

Jade hushed them down "before I give Knuckles his well deserved prize I wish make a few announcements-number one thank you for coming-"

Numbah one (codename K.N.D) looked up "whatever" and went back to rolling eyes at girlfriend Lizzie)

"Also congratulations To Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose on their engagement!"

Everyone gasped, Sonic shrugged "so secrets are meaningless…."

"And now Knuckles will give an encore performance or else I get to keep these chaos emeralds!" grinned Jade.

"WHAT!" roared Knuckles as chanting began to rise from the crowed of eager on lookers.

"Go on-" whispered Jade "I know the one"

Knuckles gulped and took up the mike "this is for the batgirl that stole my heart"

(Another gasp from the crowd as everyone turned to the now glowing Rouge)

(A/N: this is 'amazing' by westlife)

_You're like a storm against the window,_

_Follow me round just like a shadow_

_I'll swim a never ending ocean_

_Until you bring back your devotion_

_It's like I've lived a thousand life times still searching for the one that feels right_

_See moving on just isn't working_

_You lit the fire that I burn in _

_And all I've bin doing is protecting _

_A life for the sake of my pride_

_While all the others had me thinking_

_We could be more than just amazing_

_I guess I'm holding onto my faith _

_A silent hop I'm headed your way_

_And crawling over is so tempting_

_We could be more than just amazing_

_And all I've bin doing is protection_

_A life for the sake of my pride_

_While all the others had me thinking_

_We could be more than just amazing_

_I couldn't see it_

_I musta believed in life_

_If I admit it_

_Would you let me make it right?_

_(Amazing. Amazing…Amazing) _

_Is it all wrong?_

_Oh no-_

_Say it all_

_We could more than jus-we could be more than just amazing-yeeah _

_And all I've bin doing is protecting _

_A life for the sake of my pride _

_While all the others had me thinking _

_We could be more than just amazing- _

_And all I've bin doing is protecting_

_A life for the sake of my pride _

_While all the others had me thinking_

_Straight to the point of what I'm feeling_

_We could be more than just .Amazing_

By the time, Knuckles had finish; everyone on the dance floor was sharing a long lingering kiss, er- with their dates.

Jade and Jynx high-fived "you go girl! This party totally ROCKED OUT LOAD!" cried Jynx.

Jade grinned "yep, your right-I am a total genius"

"I never said you were a genius!-"said Jynx indignantly.

"Yes you did!" pointed out Jade "-_FLASHBACK _PLEASE! -"

"Hello Jade, the freak of nature! How is your insignificant life…not that I care…"greeted Jynx

"How the hell did you get here! I thought I left you at the ravine "gasped Jade "…so…how are things in your little fked up world!"

Jynx shrugged "Ah, same as usual…can't complain…well, actually I CAN & WILL! You tried to MURDER me…_.again_!"

"My my, Jynx you sound so _surprised_, then again it was only the 278 time I tried to do you in." said Jade sarcastically "Plus, complaining is all you do…that and your own massacres…"

"Ah yes, one of my little hobbies….how are things in girl world?" inquired Jynx bored.

"Uh…why?-OMG-YOU HAD A SEX CHANGE DIDN'T YOU!" yelled Jade pointing a finger incuse idly at her friend,

"NO, YOU FKING RETARD! I meant girl world-where they are always happy and smiling and it makes me _sick_! Now do you understand, you gender-confused moron?" screamed Jynx frustrated.

"Understand WHAT? What are we talking about? Who _are_ you...?" said Jade in a sort of confused day dreamy trance.

"I am Jynx, the most absolute genius and attractive person in the known universe! I am talking about your accusation that I have had a sex change! No, I have not-I am still a female! Now do you get it, Can your tiny insignificant brain take in this information?" shouted Jynx as she shook Jade by the shoulders.

"Wait…I remember…pie…" Jade said triumphantly.

"What the fk are you _on_, you weird little twit?" squealed Jynx backing up rapidly.

"Um…pie… 3.14...and the route of 93…and I _like_ pie…so therefore. ...I must be the great Jade the wonderfully gorgeously intelligent brilliant girl in all known human existence…." Said Jade matamaticly.

Jynx raised her eyebrows "That can only make sense in your mind-you GENIUS! (Sarcasm to the max) And plus, you said all KNOWN human existence and I live in a completely different world to you so therefore I am the most wonderful, gorgeous, intelligent and brilliant of all humanity….uh-huh, I **_rock_**!" and she proceeded to mosh in her own honour.

"So you're a rock now…." Said Jade raising her eyelids.

"No….I am just freaking brilliant, BITCH! Get over the fact you will always be second best to me…it's a hard concept to grasp…especially for someone as vain AND delusional as you…." Sneered Jynx.

Jade grabbed a nearby pike-axe "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LIES! LIES! ALL OF IT LIES!"

She Knocks out Jynx and drags her body to the old ravine…again

(END FLASH BACK)

Jynx blinked "as a guy in New Zealand once said-WHAT THE FK DID THAT PROVE!"

Jade grinned "it proves that you have out lived your welcome and have to get back to our Manson to re-build the rooms YOU destroyed."

"…?...but, that flash back had nothing to do with that-" screamed Jynx falling to her knees in utter confusion.

Jade was already pushing her best friend into a cab "whatever Hun, just get back -and send me a text when you're finished my bedroom-so long!"

(A/N: so? Please review! Not flames please-but seriously REVIEW THIS NOW!)


	7. no one loves Tails, exept the stupid

DISCLAIMER/A/N: I don't own anything got to do with Sonic, or Kal0 (I am using the fan character Kal0 at the request of my good fan fiction mate summer.

JADE: not to mention the fact that Kal0 and I are like the BEST of friends!

JYINX…what about me? lip quiver

JADE:-GET BACK TO RE-BUILTING MY ENSUITE! )

The Manson was totally and completely trashed beyond recognition.

Tails started to cry "but why do _I_ have to clean this mess!" he bawled as Jade shoved a bucket and mop into his hands.

"_You _have to do it because everyone else is busy making out-"

"NO WE'RE NOT!" yelled everybody indignantly from various rooms in the house.

Jade rolled her eyes "FINE-WHAT ARE YE DOING? SONIC? AMY?"

"LOOKING THROUGH BRIDAL MAGAZINES!" squealed Amy in delight. (Sonic let out a tortured groan.)

"RIGHT-KNUCKLES? ROUGE?" roared Jade (A/N…my God that gal has a pair of lungs on her-just like me!)

"Their having some argument over who owns the Master Emerald, Rouge claims that now half of it is in her name, Knuckles told her to go to hell, she kicked him in the nuts, he fell to the ground, she laughed menacingly, he punched her, she spin kicked his ass-last I saw Knuckles was screaming something about mercy." Shadow explained helpfully as he walked into the kitchen.

Jade blinked (drat, I wish I could of seen that….) then turned back to Tails "and that's why you have to do all the cleaning-no one loves you!"

Tails eyes brimmed with tears "...uh, what about Cream?"

Jade rushed to the sink and threw up "-for the love of pizza-she is like 8!"

Tails shook his head "no she's younger than that-"

Jade threw up again and then turned to the two tailed fox and screamed "SHE IS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TO YOUNG FOR YOU!-FACE IT THERE IS NO ONE IN THIS FIC WHO IS GOING TO LOVE YOU!"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Shadow as he opened the door "W-T-F!"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed Kal0 (several windows shatter and people within a 10 mile radius temporarily lose all forms of hearing)

Jade ran to the door "OMG KAL0!"

"OMG JADE!"

"OMG KAL0!"

"OMG!"

"OMG!"

"OMG-OMG-OMG!" squealed Kal0 as she dropped her bags and ran around in a tiny circle.

Shadow raised his eyebrows "…a friend of yours?"

Jade grinned "yep, Kal0 and I have been good mates for a while now; we met in this awesome site called Fan Fiction"

Shadow muttered something about meeting weirdoes off the net and stupidity, this was ignored.

(A/N; but seriously meeting people you talk to on the net came be very dangerous and stupid, so don't do it.

JADE: since when did you care what other people do?

ME; 'shrugs' just giving some good advice-back to the fic!)

Jade and Shadow watched the white fox wearing huge cowboy boots run around pointlessly for about 4 minutes, until Shadow went crazy and grabbed her by the shoulders "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he yelled right into her face.

Kal0 grinned and shoved a letter into Jades face "summer sent you this!"

Jade took up the letter and read it out: "dearest fan character of a dear friend of mine-I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!-THIS RETARDED FOX IS DRIVING ME INSANE!-SHE CAN'T EVEN KILL ME CORRECTTLY!-so while I try and get up some decent fic's please look after your demented friend and let me salvage the little sanity I have left!-hugs and kisses, summer"

Jade squealed in delight "Kal0 of course you can stay here for as long as you like!"

Kal0 started to scream like a demented banshee on steroids.

"WHAT-DA-HELL-IS THAT!" roared Tails as he came running into the hall clamping his large ears shut with his hands.

Suddenly Kal0 stopped screaming and stood stock still, Tails lowered his hands and the two foxes stared at each other….

Hours seemed to pass as they each took in the others features, Tails stared at Kal0's skinny figure in her black caprice top, her large belt and converse gave her a distinct look of coolness, her white fur glistened with light that also reflected her gorgeous blue eyes, he ignored the fact that she wore ginormous cowboy boots and had a distinct look of idiocy about her, in his eyes she was the most perfect-looking fox ever to barge in the door and start screaming at the top of her voice.

Kal0 took one look at the orange two tailed fox and one word surged through her tiny brain "HOT-TAY!-RRAAAARRRRRR!"

In the seconds, that this analysis took the two foxes seemed to melt, their muscles relaxed, their facial expressions softened and for a moment they were both lost in sparkling depths of each others love-struck eyes…..

"CREAM!-STOP PLAYING THAT GAWD DAMN VIOLIN!" bellowed Shadow, who was totally not grasping the romance factor of the situation.

Cream put down her violin and ran off crying.

Tails shook himself out of his fantasizing trance and brought himself to speak to this vision of loveliness "umm, do you like machines?"

Kal0 blinked "totally-I'm like a mechanic genius! Uh, my creator said something about me being completely incompetent in every single other field of life-FREAKOZIOD!"

"Huh?" Tails raised his eyebrows.

Jade laughed "its just randomness, I have it too but only use it when there's and awkward silence-"

There was a long awkward silence, until Jade blurted out "COOKIES COCONUT BUBBLES MARSHMELLOW PICALOW!" (A/N: those are MY random words that I actually use in every day life-BUBBLES!)

Everyone laughed breaking the silence, Tail grabbed Kal0 by the arm "come on-I'll show you around and introduce you!"

"HEY-WHAT ABOUT THE CLEANING!" called Jade.

"You can do it, considering there is no one in this fic who is going to love you!" called back Tails over his shoulder.

Jade looked at Shadow, Shadow grinned at Jade.

"well, I have you to love me;" said Jade as she slowly approached the hedgehog "but considering I don't return your affection proves that it is YOU who has no one to love them-so make the floors _shine_!" she cackled as she left Shadow with the cleaning materials, a bloody ginormous mess and a freshly broken heart.

Shadow fell to his knee's and started to weep, just as Chris came in the door-

"Hey guys I'm home!" Chris gasped as he saw Shadow sobbing "omg...Shadow? Are you _crying_?"

Shadow raised his head and growled, in one second, he knocked Chris to the ground and beat the living crap out of him, the perfect way to release anger-take it out on a completely irritating dweeb!

(A/N v.short chapter I know-but still please review!

JADE: HI KAL0 HI KAL0 HI KAL0!

ME; why did I ever introduce them!)


	8. dat sinking feeling

DISCLAIMER; you should know it all by now. See pervious chapters.

Life in the mansion was relatively normal for a few hours, until.

"Movie night!" announced Jade as she popped a DVD into the player.

The rest of the gang settled themselves on the sofa, Sonic and Amy cuddled up close (aw) Rouge and Knuckles weren't talking due to the whole Master Emerald argument Shadow mentioned earlier; poor Knuckles STILL had an ice-pack on his…er, lets just say he had an ice-pack on a very tender, (and now bruised, swollen and dislodged) area.

Shadow perched himself right between Tails and Kal0, and Cream was playing doctor with Chris upstairs.

"Ooh, I love this film" sighed Jade as she collapsed beside Amy and pressed the play button on the remote at the same time.

"WDF! I AM NOT WATCHING THIS!" roared Shadow, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Kal0 simultaneously as the opening music for the classic motion picture 'TITANIC' poured out of the TV's speakers.

"Well tough! I was my night to pick the movie and I chose the greatest love story of all time-GET OVER IT!"

Groaning like there was no tomorrow the guys, and uh, Kal0 sat back down.

_I want you draw me wearing this Jack._

_Yeah sure._

…_Wearing only this._

At this point, all the guys were paying _plenty_ of attention…except for Kal0 who wasn't a guy and was more preoccupied at staring at her toes "what are these strange mini-limbs?-OMFG! They move! Gasp! Their-a-tribe-of-little-mind-control-beings that-have-stuck-themselves-onto-my-feet-and-they-are-going-to-take-over-my-body-and- then-the-house-and-then-that-taco-stand...and if they get that far maybe even the _world_" she thought insanely to herself as Jack watched as his true love descended the grand staircase or something..Yeah.

Knuckles began to snore loudly; Rouge gave him a glare so cold it could have made snow cones for all.

Amy clung to Sonics arm as the lovers scrambled for the long gone life boats.

Everyone in the living room (including Kal0 and Knuckles who was awakened by a very sharp jab in the gut) was now staring at the screen in rapped worry as Leo Dicaprio slowly died of hypothermia while Kate Winslet floated safely on a big piece of bed-board

"I'll never let go Jack" squeaked Rose as she kissed his dead frozen fingers and let him go (A/N...but she just said…?) and watched as his body drifted to the frigid opaque depths of the north Atlantic, never to be found, never to be buried, to live on only in Roses memory.

Tears steamed down Sonics face as he shoved his head into Amy's shoulder and cried.

Everyone turned their heads and raised their eyebrows as the blue hedge hog bawled his eyes out like a little child.

Shadow grinned like a demented clown on steroids, ran to a press to retrieve a cam-corder and stood right in front of the distraught hero "that's it faker! _Work_ those tear ducks! Oh, yeah! The camera loves you _baby_! More! Perfect, now with feeing!...erm move you breasts Amy? thanks, yes-BRILLLLIANT! Wait till this is posted all over the net!"

Sonic howeled louder "SHE-wh-he-whwhhw-he loved her SSSSSOOOOOOOOOO much-whaaaaaaaaaaaa-and she just-she-just-she just she kept her promise, but she let him go-she broke her promise-wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kal0 got bored and so whispered in Tail's ear "wanna blow this taco stand and go have some real fun?"

Tails raised one eyebrow.

"I have this game…" Kal0 cooed "in my bedroom."

Tails jumped up grabbed Kal0 by the arm and practically _threw_ her up the stairs into her bedroom and locked the door (all inconspicuously of course)

Rouge looked at Knuckles "Knuxie….if that was us, would you do that for me?"

"What?" Knuckles was still watching Sonic bawl his eyes out.

Rouge sighed rolling her eyes "if we were on the Titanic would you do what Jack did?"

Knuckles turned to her "what? Draw you naked wearing a big jewel-if this is another trick to get to the Master Emerald you can forget it!" he snapped.

"No you idiot, I mean-"

"Make out in a vintage car in the cargo hold of an ocean liner?"

"Are they the only parts of the film you watched!" demanded Rouge getting really annoyed.

"I-" began Knuckles trying to think of an answer "I- watched the part with all the screaming!"

Rouge stood up and put her hands on her hips "So would you or would you not sacrifice your own life and die of hypothermia while I float on a big bit of wood in the middle of the north Atlantic surrounded by thousands of people screaming in pain-just so I would live because you love me so much you couldn't live without me and you would rather die then let me perish!"

Knuckles stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed "that's a trick question isn't it?" he said slowly.

Rouge screamed in frustration grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the very confused enchilada; it hit him squarely in a very tender, bruised, swollen, dislodged area.

Knuckles fell to the ground clutching that area (A/N: its not that I'm afraid to say it, it just funnier this way) paralysed with pain.

Jade smiled "gawd I love that film…so much ice bergs"

Suddenly Jade's ears picked up a sound above Sonics whimpers.

"SONIC GET A FREAKING GRIP YOU WIMP!" she yelled to silence him.

The room fell silent and their heads turned upward to where the noises were coming from.

Shadow marched up the stairs armed with his cam-corder the others followed in hot pursuit, trying to put a location on the sounds.

It was out side Kal0s room where the noises were at there loudest.

"OH GAWD YEES! FASTER FASTER FASTER TAILS! FASTER, YESSSSS! THAT'S IT YOU GOT IT! OH OH OHOHOHOH!YES, THAT'S IT! OH BABY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Cream suddenly appeared beside the disgusted crowed in the hall "Miss Kal0 and Tails have been in there for ages playing games" she whined as she pulled on the side of Jades t-shirt in that annoying kids way "and I can here everything from my room-and they wont let ME play!" she cried.

Jade stomach lurched at the thought. "Cream honey I don't think their playing a game."

"TAILS YOU'RE THE GREATEST! YEAH! OH, THIS IS HARDER! YES YESYES! I GOT IT! AH HUH! UGH UGH UGH! OOOOOHHHHH!"

Knuckles looked at Rouge slyly "maybe we should play that game some time"

Rouge shot him a glare that shut him up for a while.

"Right that's it-" shouted Shadow and without the slightest warning, he kicked down the door.

Jade shrieked and franticly covered Creams eyes.

Kal0 and Tails looked up from their _monopoly bored_ "can we help you guys?" Kal0 asked (fully clothed)

Everyone just stood in the hall pure, utter confusion etched across their faces "um...Kal0?" began Jade slowly "what have you been doing exactly?"

Kal0 blinked at her "I was bored in the living room watching the blue guy be gay-"

"I AM _NOT_ GAY!" shouted Sonic worriedly as he grabbed Amy and started snogging her brains out "See? STRAIGHT!" and so he ran out the door confident that his dark secret would be kept secret for another day (A/N; ok I have no problem with homosexuality…Sonic just has some…issues with that subject)

Kal0 continued as if nothing had happened "so Tails and I came up here and started playing monopoly-Tails is very bad, he moves so gawd dam _slowly_ around the bored, then he got sent to jail and I won his fortune."

"So all the noise. You were just playing a game?" said Amy in disbelief

Tails raised his eyebrows "why? What did you think we were doing?"

"Oh, ah-nothing" said everyone in unison as the went back down stairs-mortification burning their faces.

A/N; BAHAHAHA-YOU ALL THOUGHT! HAHAHA!falls off chair with laughter...Ow...Please review, this made me giggle somewhat did t make you laugh? I WANNA KNOW! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. a little weirdness never hurt

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic-but I do own Jade (and uh, Jynx) so help me gawd I do! narrows eyes and shakes fist at Jade and Jynx as they cower in the corner-haha!

Shadow couldn't take the tension anymore. Jade sat cross-legged reading some really thick book, she had sat down with it over an hour ago, she was on page 236 by now, and all she did was sit there, her eyes moving over, back and down in a continuers routine, a satisfied smile on her face, and every now and then she would flick the page over and start the process all over again.

Anyway as Jade read, Shadow sat on the sofa on the other side of the room, sitting and watching her.

"She is totally ignoring me!" he thought crossly to himself.

(Yes she is)

"She's just testing me"

(No she isn't)

"She wants me to take her in my arms and…"

(..Nooo, she doesn't)

"She is so goddamn hawt"

(………? Well, she is alright I suppose. She isn't _that_ ugly.)

"She is just playing hard to get"

(No, she is playing "Stay the Hell away from me you freak!")

"I bet she's secretly has a shrine to me in her bedroom, in her wardrobe perhaps."

(She does? 0.O-no wait she doesn't! That's a Harry Potter shrine…nothing unusual or weird about that surely.)

"She is _really _just a really hot devious hedgehog in a human girl suit."

(WHAT!...no she isn't!)

"She _so_ digs me, I rock out loud, I'm so hot, she can't resist me"

(No she doesn't, you rock silently, no your not, yes she can-and uh IS!)

"She loves me with all her heart"

(You haven't been listening to me have you? That's it, stuff you-if you're not going to listen to your little voice of logical reason and truth that's your problem- I'm outta here!)

And so Shadows voice of reason packed his bags and hopped out of his ear and marched out of the living room, and into the kitchen was Kal0 trying to microwave an old boot (Idiot!)

Shadows little voice scaled the kitchen workbench and climbed into Kal0s brain. (A/N; ONLY ON THIS FIC FOLKS! X D)

Kal0 twitched "what da?" she scratched her head as Shadows voice tunnelled deep into the empty caverns of Kal0s mind (wow, it's so spacious in here….now to work "he hem KAL0! YOU CANNOT MICROWAVE A BOOT-YOU _NINNY_!")

"WHO SAID THAT!" screamed Kal0 and she grabbed a spatula to defend herself with as she looked around franticly

(Don't be afraid Kal0, I'm just a little voice inside you mind that tells you what to do)

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" screeched Kal0 as she ran head first through the kitchen wall and started legging it down the street screaming "I don't want to think!-you cant make me! Nononoononononononononoononononoononononoooooo! Get out of my head! Daaa! No, I won't calm down! Don't you tell me what to do!"

So now, the house was empty, except for Jade, Shadow…and Chris who was duck-taped to a leaky pipe down in the basement. Heehee, wimp.

And Shadow, with out his little voice to argue with had gotten….bored, among other things.

"Jade?" he said softly.

"Ya-hua?" said Jade, not looking up from her book.

"Jade, I know you love me."

Jade looked up, raised one eyebrow, slammed her book on the floor and grabbed Shadow by the shoulders "Listen and listen good you idiot-NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(breath)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, got it!"

Shadow grinned "your mouth says no, no-but your eyes say yes, yes!"

"They're novelty contact lenses I forgot to take out!" shouted Jade as she took out the two small pink hearted lenses that spelt the words 'yes, yes'. "Ok? Got it!" she marched out of the room holding her book.

Shadow sighed "oh she would look so good in a bikini…………"

"What! Really? Ya think?" said Jade as she ran back into the room and commenced to turn and examine her butt critically.

"HELL YEAH!"

"Curse my vanity" though Jade crossly as she stomped over and grabbed Shadow by the ear "WE ARE GETTING YOU A GIRL!"

"you're the only real girl here…" cooed Shadow, ignoring the agonising pain in his ear as he gently stroked Jades arm "actually scratch that-your all woman!"

Jade sonic bitch-slapped him. (A/N; teehee)

"right, com' on you coming with me!"

"anytime darling' "

(another sonic bitch slap)

Meanwhile, on Angel island….

"Ooh please Knuckles!" whined Rouge as she fell to her feet "pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-please! I'll do _anything_!"

"No _forget_ it!" shouted Knuckles angrily "I AM _NOT_ MAKING OUT WITH YOU _ON_ _TOP_ OF THE MASTER EMERALD!"

Rouge blushed crimson "did you really _need_ to scream out my fantasies for the entire internet to hear?" (A/N; you have to admit it makes sense….)

Knuckles suddenly felt a little ashamed "…look. I'm sorry ok...I, ugh!" he snarled and marched up the steps to the Master emeralds alter.

Once beside the giant jewel, Knuckles stared up at his split, mint refection, and sighed again.

"No, I'm sorry Knuxie." Said Rouge from on top of the emerald.

"Get down from there…" said Knuckles lazily, sitting down cross-legged.

Rouge rolled of the gem and sat down beside him "what's happened Knuckles? Like two chapters ago you were madly in love with me, and now…" her voice trailed off, hurt. (A/N; is cuz I'm evil muahahaha!)

Knuckles hand found hers, and he squeezed it tight "Rouge, its not that I don't love you…I cant, I have responsibilities… the Emerald" he looked up at the emerald again, but this time the reflection shone back with him, and the woman he loved, side by side.

"I know…" said Rouge as she too looked up at the Emerald "so I was wondering…."

"what?"

Rouge took a breath "Knuckles, I want to guard the master emerald _with_ you."

Knuckles let go of her hand abruptly "no way!" and with that he jumped off the alter and ran into Angel Island forest.

Closing her palm, tears began to trickle down Rouges cheeks "even if he does love me, he can never trust me…." And so she sobbed bitterly into her lap.

MEANWHILE…..at a toy shop somewhere in station square.

"ooooh! Tails! Yes! yes! yes!" squealed Kal0 in delight (A/N; da Je vu?)

She jumped up and grabbed the box from on top of the highest shelf "wasn't it a good idea to go out and buy everyone a present! I'm am a pure genius!" the, uh, pure genius yanked a Bratz doll out from the bottom of a rather large pyramid display, the display wobbled , fell and buried Tails under a mountain of the doll-that-did-what-Sindy-could-never-do! (replace Barbie that is……)

"umph! hey! they grew noses!" thought Tails under the rubble of dolls.

"com' om tails!" said Kal0 irritably; we still need to get something for everybody."

Tails groaned as he dug his way to the surface "...ok, what have we gotten so far?"

Kal0 consulted her list "…..atomic, ultra powerful, acidic based, sonic powered _foot cream_."

"excellent."

(A/N; omg! Well that chapter was short….just I'm kinda busy with regards workshops and writing other stuff and friends calling over, and sleepovers, and parties and babysitting and going out and discos….I have no time to fanfic!sweat drop cruse my heavily booked social calendar grr buuut the next chapter will be better...and probably the last, what will happen between Rouge and Knuckles? What will happen with the presents Tails and Kal0 are getting for everyone?-and wdf with Jade and Shadow? Only reviews will tell-that's right! If you have, a suggestion please put it in your review and MAYBE I'll put it in, but whatever even without suggestions I really really want lots and lots of REVIEWS! )


	10. cutting loose ends

DISCLAIMER: why won't you people stop ransacking my house! I told you before I don't own sonic or anything else mentioned in this fic- I only own Jade n' Jynx! ©

A/N: ME; ...last chapter…sniff...its been great wipes eyes I've just had so much fun writing this fic, you R/Rer's are all so wonderful, and I couldn't believe Jades popularity, like she was just a cartoon strip I did for fun, but she developed and one day I though, hey lets put her into a one-shot!...and the rest as they say is history, so big thank you's all round to all of Jades fans! (Especially those who reviewed also thanks to those who didn't review but contacted me to say how much they liked Jade and how funny she is)

JADE: I know I'm brilliant-but could we get on with the fic?

ME: oh, right sorry-here it is the last chapter in 'A CARAZY WORLD!' enjoy!

--------------------------

"oh I love you, I love you so much" sighed Sonic as he caressed his chilidog before he savagely devoured it "love hurts ba-by" she smiled licking his lips.

Kal0 suddenly burst in the door carrying a large sack, on top of which sat Tails, who was looking très content, licking a giant lollypop.

"KAAAAAAL00-CLAUSE IS COMING TO TOW-IN! KKKKKAAAAAAALLLL000000-CLAUSE IS COMING TO TOW-IN KA-L0 CLAUSE IS CCCOOOOOOMINNNNGGGGGG TTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNN!" she sang, moshing furiously; she dropped the bag and rock handed sonic "THANK YOU ST. LUUIIISSSSS!"

Amy ran in from the living room "WDF!"

Tails slid down of the sack "Jade told us to go and by everyone a present."

"Cuz she was-" said Kal0

"Busy" said Tails

"And needed us to pick them up"

"She gave us-"

"Chickenpox"

"No, she gave us a list"

"That was saturated in gravy"

"No it wasn't"

"I licked it off"

"You what!"

"But don't worry I could make out the items!"

At this point Sonic and Amy had long left the house and had run away in an effort to find Jade and tell her explain "wdf was up with the presents"

(Meanwhile on Angel Island, Knuckles was skipping rocks across a lake)

"Hey-ya handsome" called Rouge as she landed beside him.

Knuckles merely grunted "what do you want?"

"What I can't have" said Rouge quietly

"Huh?" Knuckles stood up and faced her, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her cheeks damp and flushed, but she was still beautiful.

"Rogue, listen, I…" began Knuckles, but he was interrupted by Rouge pressing her lips against his.

They endured this kiss, though it was enjoyable, both parties had a tight knot in the pit of their stomachs "Rouge, stop" whispered Knuckles, pushing her away.

"You're always pushing me away" sighed Rouge, trying to get him to look into her eyes. "Why does it always have to be like this? I love you Knuckles"

Knuckles smirked "sure you do, like you loved Shadow"

"wha-!" gapped Rouge as she backed away rapidly "when did I ever!"

"When your were working with Eggman" snapped Knuckles "and Back on space colony ARK!"

Rogue put her hands on her hips "do you need _another_ reminder of what happened on space Colony ARK?" Knuckles just glared at her as she continued "I was just sweet talking that idiot Shadow, so he'd trust me, so I'd get the information I wanted" she said breezily.

"HA!" said Knuckles "I KNEW IT!" he pointed a finger at her "this is all a trick to get to the Master Emarald-isnt it?-isn't it?" he jabbed her hard in the chest

"Ow! Quit that!" barked Rouge "no it wasn't a trick you idiot!"

"So now I'm an idiot just like Shadow!"

"No! No!" gasped Rouge, taking his hands and looking into his eyes pleadingly "you gotta believe me Knuckles, what I feel for you isn't like what I did to that absolute moron Shadow!"

"What did you do to me?" asked Shadow as he and Jade stepped out of the forest.

"Oh, ah-nothing!" said Rouge.

"How'd you two get here?" inquired Knuckles.

"Chaos control-ddddduuuhh!" sighed Shadow.

Jade marched right up to Knuckles "take us to the master Emerald now!" she took out a lead pipe.

(SHADOW: gawd I love her!)

Knuckles backed away "ok, ok no need to be hasty!"

(Seconds later at the Master Emerald)

Jade stomped around the Jewel, staring into its minty surface "where is she…"

"Who?" asked Rouge.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes "Tikal-that red enchilada girl who lives in the Emerald"

"WHAT!" Rogue glared at Knuckles "so THAT'S it! You jerk!" and with that she flew off to Station Square, crying her eyes out.

Knuckles stood up "NO! ROUGE WAIT!" but she was long gone, he turned to Jade "Tikal, isn't in the Emerald, I haven't seen any sign of her since the Chaos creature attacked-I think she went back to her own time!"

"Oh" said Jade dejectedly "darn it!"

Shadow merely grinned. "Com'on lets get back to Station Square"

(Back at Station Square Rouge was curled up on the sofa, stuffing herself silly with Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream, weeping and watching 'titanic' again)

Knuckles walked in the door, saw her in her state of pettiness, hung his head and sat down on the armchair across the room.

"Com 'on guys!" called Jade as she rounded up everyone into the living room.

Tails and Kal0 shoved Rouge out of her spot on the sofa.

"I have gifts for you all!" smiled Jade as she handed out the labelled presents-here Sonic"

"Gee, thanks" said Sonic as he quickly tore off the wrapping paper "It's...Erm…wonderful" he said as he held up his new toilet brush.

Jade wasn't watching as she was busy distributing the rest of the gifts.

"Ooh, thank you Miss Jade" smiled Cream as she looked true her book of nuclear physicists.

"Cheers Jade" sighed Tails when he found a pair of boxing gloves, with barbed wire wrapped around the knuckles.

"What the hell!" cried Knuckles holding up his new Bratz doll "I don't like dolls!" he said through shift eyes. "I swear I don't!" he started sweating rapidly and laughing nervously.

Shadow opened his present "oh, Jade I shall treasure it forever-and I shall call it-Sophie!" he sighed hugging the atmoic eyelash curler.

Kal0 happily put on her foot cream, Rouge just stared at the back stage pass to Chilidog land while Amy whimpered at the sight of her new noose, Chris squealed with delight over his new pink dress….

Jade stepped back and looked at them "wait this isn't right…"

So in minutes she swapped around everyone's presents, with minimal argument, except when Shadow refused to part with Sophie.

So now, it's like this:

Sonic-tickets to Chilidog land

Amy-new pink dress

Tails-nuclear physicists' book

Kal0-footcream, no change

Rogue-atomic eyelash curler

Cream-Bratz doll

Knuckles-boxing gloves

Chris-the noose-heehee

And Shadow got the toilet brush, which he christened Amber and vowed to protect till the end of time…just walk away slowly….

Chris started crying when he received his noose and ran off to find a high rafter. (No to hang himself on, he just has a physical attraction to high rafters...0.o)

"So what's with the generosity Jade?" asked Sonic.

Jade smiled and gestured towards the suitcases and bags in the hall "Jynx rang me this morning; she's finished re-building the house"

"So-" said Cream, staring up at her with great big bambi eyes "you're leaving?"

Jade nodded "Yep… as soon as Jynx comes to pick me up-"

The door bell rang.

Sonic opened the door and surprise surprise in walked Jynx.

"Hey Jade, I have the taxi parked out front." She gestured to the door "Hi guys."

Everyone muttered 'hello's'

Jade turned to Jynx "Jynx…could you be a doll and put my bags in the trunk while I say goodbye?"

Jynx grimaced "…fine, so long as you promise not to yell at me for deleting your hard drive."

"You-WHAT!"

Jynx started grabbing Jade's bags.

Rolling her eyes, Jade turned to the Mobians she had lived with for the past few weeks (months if you count how long it took me to write and update this!)

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

Cream ran to her and franticly hugged her around the knees "I'LL MISS YOU MISS JADE!" she cried

"CHOA! CHOA!" squealed an equally upset Cheese.

Jade hugged her back "I know, I know, I'll miss you too sweetheart, but hey you'll see me again."

"Uh huh…" sniffled Cream, stepping aside so that Jade could say the rest of her goodbyes.

"See ya around Sonic"

Sonic gave her the thumbs up "It's been a real blast having ya around Jade; we'll go for a run sometime."

Jade grinned and turned to Knuckles "Later Knucklehead, you take care of that Jewel, ya'hear?" she said with a wink.

"Don't worry" smiled Knuckles "I will, call in some time if you're passing Angel Island."

"Yup, if I'm ever just randomly flying across the sky I will make a note to drop by."

Amy hugged her friend "I'm gonna miss you around the house Jade, your such fun!"

"Yeah, I know" grinned Jade "But I'll see you next week at our next anger therapy session, and afterwards shopping?" she glanced up at Rouge "You know it girl" said Rouge "Later Hon."

Jade took Tail's hand "See you whenever Tails"

"Yup" said Tails shaking her hand absentmindedly, he was busy watching Kal0 put foot cream on her……elbow. Yeah her ah...elbow.

Jade sighed "Kal0, I nearly forgot-you're coming with me!"

Kal0 looked up "I am?"

Jade rolled her eyes "Yes, summer needs you back, she text me this morning-remember I told you when you were eating toast?"

"Oh...I like toast" said Kal0 stupidly.

"Yes but we have to go-"

"French toast is extremely important" continued Kal0 seriously.

"Yes...ok, look Jynx has your bags in the trunk, we have to go, say goodbye"

Kal0 turned and gave Tails a big wet kiss on the lips that lasted for 7 minutes, then she jumped up and ran out the door rambling something about monkeys and toothpicks…idiot (just before she left Shadows little voice of logic and reasoning jumped out of her head and ran away to hide, Shadow will find it later...crying in the sugar bowl.)

"Right" Said Jade "That's me then, see ya around guys!-oh and give my regards to Chris, and by that I mean break his kneecaps! MUAHAHAHA!"

Amy spoke up "so where are you off to now Jade?"

Jade though for a second "Donno, my life is so carazy I never know where I'll end up...but me and Jynx are thinking of opening a fast food restaurant, we're sick of the service and rude waiters and cashers that ask you to stop disturbing the other dinners-they are so annoying, so yeah maybe I'll do that…or go on a holiday somewhere…I really can't say-but you haven't seen the last of me-that I guarantee you guys! LATER!" she turned to leave and was half way out the door when an ebony black hedge hog stopped her "uh, you didn't say goodbye to me Jade…"

Jade raised an eyebrow in utter dislike "fine…" she sighed pulling her t-shirt out of Shadows grasp "Goodbye Shadow, and if I ever catch you skulking around me or my house I will personally dislodge your testacles with a sledge hammer."

Shadow froze in horror at the unpleasant though, I mean actually froze, solid, paralysed.

Jade bent down "And having to constantly break your heart, and threaten, and hurt you was a real chore ya know-" she kissed him briefly on the cheek (GASP!) "But I have to admit, it was fun watching you suffer, see ya in the Jadow fanfics!"

And with that, she joined Jynx and Kal0 in her bright pink taxi and drove off into the sunset.

The Mobians waved franticly at the door until the car disappeared over the hill.

Except Shadow…for he was still paralyzed. Muaheeheehee!

The End

A/N the end…so sad…I'll miss ye all! But hey now you can review! Please tell me the parts you loved the best! What made you laugh? Cry? Made you have an emotional breakdown? I really wanna know! Until next, time my dear readers-oh! Please check out my profile and indulge yourself in my other fics!

And if your hungry for more Jade-gasp! You are? Really! Then check out Blue Mage Quarts fic 'Burger king: sonic style' for the sortofkinda sequel to 'A CARAZY WORLD'-tis brilliant (to find him look through the reviews to this fic, he reviewed quiet a lot-hint hint!) also Jade makes guest appearances in upcoming fics by author Kal0-and-summer, so indeed scope those out as well!

Please Review, and have a Funderful summer! BYE!

(And now a word from our fan character)

JADE: hello everyone! Did you enjoy my fic? Yes? Excellent! Any Jade fans can review or pm DramaQueen20000 and tell her all about how much you adore me! (Jade's modesty knows no limits) and if you wish to use me in a fic please contact Dramaqueen20000 and all shall be arranged! STAY BEAUTIFUL!

The End…erm END!

JADE: COOKIES! COCONUTS! MARSHMALLOWS! PICALOW! BUBBLES! MONKEY! TOOTHPICKS!

ME: Jade! Stop the random craziness! And end this-

THE EEEEENND! 

(For real this time-later everyone!)


End file.
